Rockman Drabbles
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Okay, I set up a Request thread on the Rockman.EXE online forums and I wrote these drabbles and ficlets for people. Some AxessStream spoilers and not all are Rockman.EXE Blame Plantman.EXE for the idea
1. Always

The dark was all he ever knew. The dark, the cold, the emptiness, no light or heat ever penetrated his barrier. He would never wish for anything else but power. Power to him was life, nothing more nothing less. Only his thoughts could drive him, he only had his own ideals to drive him on after all. He needed no warmth or emotion; he wouldn't be accustomed to such commodities.

Why should he care?

It never mattered anyway; nothing could ever break his thirst for power.

Or so he thought.

Surely, if any one thing could bring up any long forgotten emotions, it would have been him.

Oh, the heat, and the warmth. Laced in his lovers words were the promises of forgotten generations. Every action sparked warmth; he no longer was fueled by hunger. No energy came from power, no want nor thirst for his absolute dream.

He wanted warmth, how he ached for it with every fiber of his being! He needed it, the passion and the warmth that only one could give, oh how cursed was his world, to be doomed between his wants and passions.

He only showed his need for power on the outside, he wanted the darkness to empty his passion. His only true wish was to be free.

But all it took was one glance into the fiery blue eyes and he would thirst for more. The cold to be shoved aside, the power abandoned, forgotten on the road side. In those moments, he was truly happy, his thirst was quenched and his heartache was warmed. He didn't crave for precious few hours as they talked. The warm teasings flying though the air, the embrace here the cuddle there. No longer did his want for power plague him so.

Oh how the sweet taste of love left its impression into his very being! He no longer craved power, he craved love and warmth! Only one person could give such to him, the power was meaningless with someone to be with. Why he felt this way, only he knew, but as his wants and needs became more, he no longer cared.

He had his own desires.

What a poor creature. To never know love, nor taste the excruciating bitterness of emotion. Only power and the promise of more drove him. Was that his original attraction?

How beautiful he was, when he needed more. The hunger in his eyes, begging for more. He wanted more, and always it never failed, that his one true love of power came up short.

Going to him on that cold, dreary night. Lighting all he could see on fire, every last thing was turned into ash by a brilliant blue flame.

"Cold?" he flashed a grin

He received a look like none he had ever seen in the eyes of a person. Anger, malice, desperation and above all, hunger.

A hunger for witch nothing would ever satisfy, nothing could fill and nothing could erase. But by god, he could try. He always did like a challenge.

Heat and flame fueled passion and cold and darkness kept it in check. Nothing was perfect, but why should they care?

His own needs were soon filled and his own heat was cooled down. No longer was he a burning rage, but more of a simmer, one that could erupt at any time. A time bomb ready and willing to go off at any moment.

Only one person could cool him down while everyone else ran scared.

And that just how he liked it.

No longer was hated or hunger dominant in the lives of the two treacherous souls. Nothing was truly needed, nothing but the other. Why would demand be met with fear or reluctance? Willing to give everything they went on.

No pain was ever felt, no anger was pushed forth. No need of tears or comfort was ever shown.

Only the cold and the dark, intermingling, keeping the other in check, forever and for always.

Always, and always.


	2. Check it out!

So, how did I ever start saying "Check it out!" to begin with?

Better yet, how did I get with the Darkloids?

Two very good questions my friend! And you're in luck, cause I wanna tell my story today. Don't wanna hear? Well too bad, cause Brightman's gonna tell anyway.

Such and odd phrase to use, even if you're American. Not much to say about that. Anyways, here I am, just your average navi, I like to fight and play pranks, oh and being a bad guy is about the best thing in my life. You know, a poor navi like me, I never really did anything. I was all smoke and mirrors, nothing behind what I did had any meat to it. So I coined the phrase "Check it out!" to you know, put things in perspective.

I mean, come on, what am I supposed to do after my good for nothing Net Op abandoned me in the streets of Ameroupe, sit there and cry a river? What good would that do? I tell ya what, nothing. Zip, zilch, nada. I could sit there and feel sorry for my self for day and nothing would come out of it.

So, I went into show biz, ya know? The pretty attacks I had were better used as a light show anyway, I mean seriously, who's gonna take a shrimp navi that looks like he had a ton of neon lights strapped to his back seriously. Eh, eh?

Anyway, that went down the drain faster then you could say cheap act. I accidentally blew up the theatre I was in one night and the owner blew a gasket. I mean, come on! It's just a building, at least no one got hurt right? Oh wait, I didn't, does that count?

Yeah, so there I was, a cheap good for nothing trigger happy navi with nothing but my happy little catch phrases to keep me company. So, out of nowhere this big bat like guy come before me.

He says in this all important voice. "I heard you blew up the net theatre." Now I could tell, this guy was used to sitting up top, he had that air around him, ya know? Like he's all Mr. High and mighty, I figured, whoever he was he had power, so ticking this guy off was off limits.

"Yeah, what's it to you." I say. I still have to put on my tough guy act, I'm not that stupid to show fear to these characters. It can mean death in these places, and not a pretty one either.

"I have a proposition to make." He grinned. And hoo boy! What a grin, I mean this guy's fangs were like three inches long! No mistake this guy was seriously frightening. I made a mental not to never give him reason to smile around me.

"I'm listenin'." I said. What else could I say, here was a guy about a good one half foot taller then me grinning like a demented vampire and he wanted to make a deal with me, heh, as long as it didn't mean my life, I sure wasn't arguing with him.

"How would you like to join the Darkloids?" he asked. I took another take. The guy was actually serious! The biggest, baddest net gang wanted me? Now there was food for thought.

"Sure, but what do I get?" I asked. Now he may be askin me to join the biggest net gang since Gospel but I wasn't stupid. I knew that I needed something in return or these guys would abuse me to no end.

He lifted his palm and inside appeared a black chip; I could FEEL the power coming from that thing. And I must say here, he had the creepiest hands I ever laid eyes on, I mean, we're talking bat wings with claws. Talk about freaky.

"Check it out!" I said, very happy. Yeah, I wanted to be part of this. I knew it was callin to me like a mom calls to her child after dark.

And nothin would keep me away.

Nothin at all.


	3. Daddy!

Shadowman smiled down on his little son, taking in all of his perfections. How unbelievably adorable some kids could be. Ah, the delusionment of parent hood. Plantman opened one bleary purple eye and gazed up at his daddy.

"Hey there, still sleepy?" Shadowman asked

Plantman's eyes filled with tears.

"Uh? Shshshshshhhh…" Shadowman quickly tried to sooth his son. "Don't worry! Daddy's here!"

Plantman's lips quivered.

"Please don't cry, tell me what's wrong bur please don't cry. Come on, shhhh…"

"WAHHHHHHHH!" The cry rang loud and clear through the room echoing off the walls and reverberating into Shadow man's ears.

"Please! Wait…" Shadowman bent down to pick up his unhappy son. "Please now, don't cry. Shhhhhh…" he said soothingly stroking his son's back.

Plantman's cries continued to echo in the room. Shadowman vaguely wondered if robots could get headaches as he continues to rock his son back and forth.

"Hush… it's all right. Don't worry, daddy's here." He continued to murmur sounds into his son's ear.

"Uhhh, Shadowman?" asked a voice from the door. "What the hell are you doing?"

Shadowman spun around to see Crashman standing at the door. "Well, I uhhhh, you see Plantman was crying and you know, he can wake up the whole base…" he said

"Did you call him your father?"

Shadowman huffed up. "Well, why not! I take care of him, so he's my son."

Crashman came up chuckling and put a hand on Shadowman's shoulder. "Come on, you can't really believe that. Can you?"

"Of course I can! He's my son and what's it to you anyway?"

Crashman smiled as Plantman's cries subsided. "Has he ever called you daddy?"

"Well…. no." Shadowman admitted. "But he can't talk yet so…"

"Well, there you go then! The kid is just another robot, now come on; we've got a battle with Rockhead tomorrow."

Shadowman growled. "Plantman is crying and he needs someone to rock him back to sleep."

"Come on, I mean it's just a kid!" Crashman tried to make his friend see sense.

"No! He's my son. He needs a father."

Crashman opened his mouth but they were interrupted by Plantman bracing his hands on Shadowman and looking at them. He turned to Shadowman and gave a baby grin. "Daddy!" he said, loudly.

Shadowman would have dried with joy if he could. "Di-did you hear that?" he asked breathlessly.

Crashman groaned. "Yeah, I heard."

"H-he called me daddy!"

"Yeah, I know. Now will you please put the kid to bed so we can…"

"Say it again!" Shadowman said to Plantman. "Come on, who do you love?"

"Daddy!" Plantman shouted with glee.

"That's my boy!"

"Daddy!"

"Oh come on now, you two are making me sick. Shadowman, let's get a move on!"

"Oh, all right." He placed Plantman back in his crib and stroked the baby's head. "Daddy has to go now, I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned to walk out the door.

"Daddy…" Plantman said softly. Shadowman turned around to see him; his luminescent eyes glowed in the darkness.

Shadowman gave a little wave. "Night."

Plantman shut his eyes and yelled loudly. "DADDY!"

Shadowman was shocked. "No-now wait a minute……" he started

"Daddy-daddy-daddy!" Plantman said

Crashman put a hand on Shadowman's shoulder. "Well, you're his daddy." He said and walked out of the room.

Shadowman sighed. "Yeup."

"Daddy?" Plantman asked

Shadowman smiled and bent down to pick up his son. He cradled him in his arms and rocked him to sleep.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, smiling.


	4. Never Forget

My thoughts as I saw the agonized look on your face were almost too much to bear.

Anetta, dear, I can't begin to tell you how much I loved you, I never wanted to cause you pain. I only would wish for our days together to be longer and more in number, the time we had was too little.

Please, don't hate me. I make my decisions as I see fit. You never once asked too much from me, and I never asked anything from you. So please, let me go.

Ah, I see your face, the agonized look, you look so sad. I'm sorry, dear, but it was the only way.

Why did I choose this path? Why did I have to leave this way, so many unanswered questions, I hope I'll find the answers in the heavens, if I'm allowed.

Please don't cling to the past dear, it's not becoming. 'I'll love you forever and for always, because you are my dear one.'

But, remember me, please.

Silk, I still don't understand why you left, or why you even felt the need too.

We could have saved you! Why? Please, tell me!

We could have done so much more to make a difference, but that no longer matters, because you left me! Why did you do that?

Your last action was to smile, please, tell me why? Were you happy to go, was your life here really that painful?

Heh, here I am, sounding like a baby. All these why questions, you would tell me that it's not lady like. Well Silk, I'll be more lady like then, for you.

If there is a heaven, then I hope you go there, because if anyone deserves it, it's you.

I'll never forget you. Never.


	5. Meiru Drabble

Meiru continues to whistle as she put the cake into the oven. The sweet chocolate aroma filled the room soon after as she got to making the icing.

"Meiru, what's this for?" asked Roll.

"Ohhh, nothing. Just a little present." Meiru giggled.

"For who?" asked Roll.

Meiru pretended not to hear and continued to whistle.

Netto played on his computer while Rockman continued to nag him to do his homework. "Come on, Netto-kun, Mariko-Sensei is going to yell at you again."

"Aww, you worry too much Rockman." Said Netto and continued to play.

"Netto-kun, you have an e-mail. It says that you have, 'snail mail'."

Netto looked up, confused. "Snail mail? Like, the mail box?"

"Must be…" said Rockman. "Go down and check."

Netto jumped up and ran down stairs opening the door. He looked down and saw a little heart shaped cake sitting inside of a clear box. He looked at it puzzled, trying to figure out who send it. After a minute for so of looking at it, he picked it up and carried it inside.

Meiru watched from her bed room window and giggled. "Happy late Valentines Netto." She said.


	6. Lightman

Rockman nodded as the new recruit launched into another battle round. "Okay Lightman, try to loosen up. Being in a battle, it's easier to be able to react quickly."

Lightman nodded and aimed his ionbuster at the glowing sphere once again. This time it hit dead on and the light diminished, showing that he hit the target. "Yay!" he cheered.

Netto's face appeared on a screen. "Hey, Lightman, Rockman. Why don't you two do a free battle spar?" he asked.

"Free battle spar?" asked Lightman

Rockman nodded. "Yeah, when it's just me, you and our default weapons." He said

"Sounds fun!" said Lightman. "Let's go."

Netto set the timer and got up. "Okay, I'm gonna go get Enzan, you two have fun!" he left the room and a loud buzzer started.

"Keep on your feet!" said Rockman as he dashed at the navi.

Lightman nodded. "Always!" he said

Rockman punched to the side of Lightman's head but the dodged the blow easily and countered with a roundhouse kick that sent Rockman flying.

Rockman quickly got up and dashed at him again firing off a volley of shots from his Rock buster, but Lightman dodged them all as well. He quickly jumped up and fired off his own ionbuster and cheered when Rockman received a few blows.

This went of for a few minutes as Lightman continued to seemingly pummel Rockman into the ground. As Rockman landed from yet another blow, Lightman became suspicious. "Wait a minute, this is awfully easy." He said softly.

"Very good." Said Rockman and punched Lightman in the back sending him flying forward.

Lightman got up from the sudden attack wincing. "So that's it, you were going easy on me." He said in shock.

"Not necessarily." Rockman came up and started to throw many punches that Lightman barely managed to dodge. "I was just trying to see how strong you were. I'm glad you didn't get cocky, you wouldn't believe how many people do that." His speed increased. "Even Netto-kun!" he threw one last punch that caught Lightman in the stomach.

Lightman grunted and skidded back a few feet from the force of the blow. "So, am I strong?" he panted.

Rockman looked thoughtful and jumped up to land behind Lightman. He pressed his buster to the small of his back and smiled. "No, not yet. But you do have amazing potential."

Rockman lowered his buster and held out his hand. Lightman turned around and took the offered hand. They shook and Netto came back into the room pulling a very disgruntled Enzan by the collar of his shirt. "Hey Rockman, done with the training?" he asked.

"Yes Netto-kun." Said Rockman.

"Hikari, I swear if you don't let go of me within the next three seconds…" started Enzan.

Netto cut him off. "Okay, go to the downstairs server then, Mejin-san said he wanted to see us."

"Yes Netto-kun!" said Rockman. Netto walked out of the door pulling Enzan along.

"I'm not listening to his rants along Enzan, you're coming with me."

"Dammit Hikari, I have a meeting!" he yelled.

"Too bad!" said Netto

Rockman rubbed the back of his head. "Those two make quite a pair." He said

Lightman giggled. "Yes. Rockman, thank you very much for training. I hope that one day I'll be strong enough to challenge you." He said.

"I look forward to it." Said Rockman.


	7. Work

Shademan sat in his throne silently figuring how to distribute the newest batch of dark chips to. He slowly counted the new shipment and grimaced, there were two less cases then normal. He figured the last distributors must have run into Rockman or Blues. Shademan sighed; he knew he was going to have some unhappy followers. He rubbed his eyes with his long fingers and winced at the way his hard fingernails dug into his skin.

Burnerman snuck up behind Shademan and blew into his ear, making the other navi jump. Shademan whirled around and glared at his lover. "What are you doing here?" he asked

"All work and no play makes you a very dull boyfriend." Said Burnerman, his crazy blue eyes alight with laughter.

Shademan turned his red eyes to meet with Burnerman's, his eyes were dull and he was over stressed, it didn't take a genius to figure that out. "Burnerman, not now, I'm trying to figure out something." He said

Burnerman leaned over and looked at the statistics that Shademan had been looking at. "Another deficit huh?" he smiled sadly. "Those human brats are better then we thought."

"Unfortunately." Shademan growled.

"Awww why worry about that now?" Burnerman purred into Shademan's ear. "Can't we just have a nice little night to ourselves?"

Shademan relaxed a tiny iota before stiffening. "Burnerman, I need to work, please leave me alone."

Burnerman snaked his arms around Shademan's chest armor. "Awwww… please?" he said.

Shademan tried to get out of the currently unwelcome embrace but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Burner…" he said

"Just forget about your work for once. Come on!" he whined.

"Whining isn't going to help you." Shademan said

"Awww, but Shady! You've worked so hard for so many nights, let your little group of minions go for a little while." Burnerman put his head next to Shademan's. "For me?" he added in a sugary sweet voice.

Shademan shook his head. "I'm sorry Burner, but this can't go unseen. I need to fix this problem or risk a coup de ta."

Burnerman relinquished his hold on Burnerman and let his arms fall heavily to his sides. "All right." He said and left the room.

Shademan watched him walk away and winced at the obvious pain he was feeling. "I'm sorry…" he said to air.

Burnerman sat in his cyber room pouting. He knew his boyfriend was cold but he almost always could get him to warm up a little. Burnerman sighed into his pillow. "That's what I get for going out with a power hungry maniac." He said

"Now who's the power hungry maniac?" said a cool voice from his doorway.

Burnerman sat up to see Shademan standing in the entrance, he was holding a little squirrel plushie and he looked very uncomfortable.

"Shady…" Burnerman said, unsure of what to say.

Shademan held up his hand stopping Burnerman before he could go any further. "Just give me a second. I'm sorry about ignoring you for the past few days, I'm still very busy but I know that's no excuse…" Burnerman jumped up from his bed and hugged Shademan tightly cutting off the rest of his speech.

"It's all right. As long as you're her now, care to play a little?" he got a mad glint in his steely blue eyes.

Shademan narrowed his own eyes and glared at Burnerman. "You're pushing it tonight aren't you?"

Burnerman smiled. "Maaaaaaybe." He said

Shademan sighed. "All right, but only for a little bit." He said

"YES!" Burnerman took the plushie and ran into a different room, Shadmean following slowly behind.

Burnerman finished his song. "YES! 205 combo! Beat that Shady!" he said.

Shademan groaned. He hated DDR.


	8. Iceman Tohru Cross Fusion

Tohru had been entrusted to the currently newest cross fusion chip, given to him by his father.

"Now you must promise me son, don't use this unless the water plant is in EXTREME danger, understand?" he placed his big hands on Tohru's shoulders.

"Yes, father." He said quietly.

Why such a thing had been given to him he had no idea. He wasn't a particularly good net battler and his navi wasn't exactly strong. Well, Iceman was strong, but not strong like Rockman or Blues. Regardless he held the small battle chip in a locket case around his neck incase the need arose to use it. Thankfully no such thing had been needed in the five weeks since he got it.

"So Tohru, do you think we'll ever need to use it?" asked Iceman

Tohru shook his head. "I hope not."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not a fighter, and in all respect neither are you." Said Tohru gently.

Iceman nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

Slur came down into the room of one of the disgruntled employees that had been laid off from the Water Plant a week ago.

"I have a present for you." She said

The man looked at her like she was insane. Foolish human.

Tohru was eating his dinner in the plant while waiting for his father to get off work. He and Iceman chatted easily while Tohru ate his ramen. Today was a day for relaxing, his father even hinted at going to play baseball at the park after he was done. But while they were in the midst of their conversation the red infiltration alarm rang overhead.

"W-what's that?" asked Tohru.

"Plug me in Tohru-kun!" said Iceman.

Tohru nodded and plugged in his small navi. Iceman appeared in the main computer and looked around, to his horror everything was frozen solid and all the programs were gone. "Wh-who did this?" he called out

He heard a cackle behind him and spun around to see Freezeman standing behind him. "Hello." He said raising his hand.

"Area steal!" Tohru slotted in the battle chip before his precious friend could be squashed.

As the icicles rose from the ground Iceman quickly dodged them and appeared behind Freezeman. "Stop right there!" he yelled.

But Freezeman disappeared in a shower of pixles and not re-appearing anywhere inside the server.

"Where did he go?" Tohru asked quietly.

Iceman shrugged, but then they heard a yell from down the hall. Tohru's eyes widened. "DAD!" he yelled and took off in pursuit.

Tohru skidded to a halt right outside of his dad's office and saw Freezeman and another man he knew vaguely from his time spent in the treatment plant.

"So, you thought you could fire me?" the man asked. "Well, I don't think so. You know my girlfriend left me for loosing my job!"

Tohru's dad shook his head. "I-I'm sorry but we couldn't keep the current number of employees and you didn't have a very good record so…"

The man lifted a hand and Freezeman smiled, but before anything could happen Tohru ran inside and stood in front of his father. "NO!" he yelled

The man and Freezeman were temporarily shocked, giving Tohru's dad enough time to press a red button on the control panel. All emergency dimensional areas had been given to any facility that was under high risk of attack, just in case Mejin wasn't there to help.

"Tohru!" his dad yelled as the multicolored area came up around the small building. "Remember what we talked about."

Tohru looked at his dad and nodded, he knew his dad didn't want him to face such danger, but if he was needed to save the plant and thousands of people, then he would.

"Iceman!" he yelled.

"I'm here!" said Iceman

Tohru held the chip to the side of his PET and gulped. "Cross fusion." He said in a small whisper.

Tohru had never felt anything like it; it was like he was getting stronger, but also more agile and faster as well. Everything in his body became infused with power. When he opened his eyes he looked to see everyone staring openly at him. He blushed but heard Iceman's voice in his ear. "It's okay Tohru-kun, I'm here."

Tohru relaxed and summoned a battle chip. "Triple Blizzard!" he yelled and three gusts of snow came out of nowhere and froze the navi and operator. Freezeman broke free and disappeared down the hall.

Tohru's dad ran to the helpless operator. "Go!" he yelled, "I can take care of him."

Tohru nodded and ran down the hall in pursuit of Freezeman. He ran by a mirror and took a quick peak at himself as he passed by. Tohru was shocked, all it looked like was that he was wearing an Eskimos clothes and he had the navi symbol on his chest. Yes he felt so powerful, crossfusion was truly amazing.

Tohru finally caught up to the navi and summoned a sword. He pointed it at Freezeman just as he was about to destroy the turbines. "Stop!" he yelled

Freezeman turned to face his new prey and smiled. He didn't even say anything and launched himself at Tohru.

Tohru countered and parried the attack with his sword. He wasn't injured but the sword was snapped in half.

"Think you've had enough kid?" Freezeman asked and he raised his hand.

Tohru jumped so as to not get impaled on the sharp spiked of ice, then he got an idea.

"Hey, stupid over here!" he yelled. Iceman was shocked, he had never heard Tohru use such language.

Freezeman followed and Tohru ran into the room where they boiled the water to kill the bacteria.

"Ohhhh, I see." Said Iceman. "Good idea."

Tohru grinned. "Thanks." He said breathlessly.

Freezeman appeared and Tohru wasn't given time to think. Freezeman lashed out and sent him into a large boiler.

"Had enough kid?" Freezeman asked.

Tohru looked at the boiler; he was only going to have one shot at this. "Blizzard!" he yelled and froze the handle. Then Freezeman and sent his fist into where Tohru currently had been. The force of the blow jarred the handle and shattered it. Then the door opened and tons of boiling hot water came pouring out. Freezeman didn't even have time to scream before he was deleted.

Tohru and his dad watched the man being led away.

"He was laid off last week because of downsizing. How sad." Said his father.

"Ummm, dad, I'm sorry about breaking the boiler." Tohru said fidgeting.

Tohru's dad put his hand on Tohru's head and rubbed it affectionately. "It's all right son. At least you're safe. That's all that matters."

Tohru smiled and looked at his dad. "Thank you, dad."

"So, want to hit the park?" his dad asked.

Tohru laughed. "I'd never thought you'd ask!"

"Yay!" cheered Iceman.


	9. Shademan Soul Unison

They were so pitiful, so scared and innocent. It was really hard to believe. The blue one and the pink one, how quaint.

"D-don't you dare touch Roll-chan!" Rockman yelled, taking a defensive stance in front of her.

Shademan laughed. "Why would I go after that pathetic navi?" he asked in a cold drawl. Then, in a blink of an eye he appeared behind him. "Because I am so much stronger then you?" he asked

Rockman and Roll whipped around, but it was too late, Shademan grabbed Roll and held her in a position so his long fingers wrapped around her face and waist, her neck open and vulnerable to his razor sharp teeth. "I'm sure you have lots of energy…" he whispered.

Rockman's eyes widened and he looked terrified. "NO!" he shouted

Shademan laughed again, Roll could feel his laughter shaking her body. Her breath came in ragged gasps and her eyes had a petrified look about them. She was so scared that her body had paralyzed it's self, Shademan didn't even need to sedate her. "R-rockman…" she said in a barely hearable voice.

"Roll-chan!" Rockman yelled.

Shademan smiled and bared his teeth. "Ah, I bet her energy is so sweet." He said "I wonder…" he lowered his fangs closer and closer to her neck.

"NO!" Rockman yelled again. Only this time it was different, Rockman's voice was now very cold, and had no emotion except hatred. Shademan looked up to see the difference.

Rockman stood there, his red eyes glittering with malice and his suit radiating dark energy. "Do you want to fight Shademan?" he asked.

Roll whimpered, she had never seen Rockman like this.

Shademan was delighted, this new Rockman dripped with unused energy. How powerful he must have been to be holding all that back. "Come." He said, smiling.

Rockman disappeared from view and Shademan caught a sword attack on his left elbow. He dropped Roll and jumped back.

Roll was no fool she quickly jumped out of the way and landed safely behind a large cyber rock. "Rockman…" she said, watching the battle.

Shademan flew at Rockman with his claws outstretched. He grabbed the smaller navi and dug his claws into Rockman's back. Rockman grunted in pain but held fast. He quickly used and area steal to get behind Shademan.

"So, had enough boy?" Shademan asked, still facing forward.

Rockman didn't even reply, but instead summoned a cyber sword and flew forward to impale Shademan upon it. Shademan stood slight to the left and let Rockman fly past. He brought up his elbow and slammed Rockman into the ground.

Rockman set off a mini bomb beneath him and created a crater. As it smoked he made his getaway and landed to the left of Shademan. He then slammed his hand on the ground. "Aqua Tower!" he yelled

Shademan laughed and dodged it easily. "Oh, so simple did you think I was really going to fall for that?" Shademan's eyes widened, Rockman didn't use that attack to get him! Rockman had jumped on the top and let the attack fling him into the air. He brought his sword down on Shademan's arm, effectively digitizing part of his wing.

Shademan jumped back to asses his new foe. He now understood Rockman's attack pattern. Shademan licked his lips and grinned. "Come." He said

Rockman needed no further bidding and launched himself at Shademan twin blades appearing on each arm. Shademan held up his hand and out flew a bomb, it exploded on Rockman's side throwing him off balance and sending him to the ground. Both his blades disappeared and he slowly tried to get up.

But Shademan was too quick; he came over and slammed his foot into the small of Rockman's back making his scream.

Roll covered her ears to shut out the horrible noise but the tears streamed freely down her face, regardless.

Shademan wrapped his fingers around Rockman's neck and lifted him up to his face level. "So, you thought you could defeat me?" he asked

Rockman's red eyes glittered with amusement. "Yes, you are really stupid aren't you?"

Shademan's grip tightened, making Rockman close his eyes. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I said, you're very stupid."

Shademan growled and opened his mouth getting ready to take all the energy he could out of the navi, but before he could Rockman's icon began to glow with a icy blue light.

"Checkmate." Rockman whispered.

Shademan's icon began to glow with the same light and Shademan quickly dropped the other navi. "W-what are you doing?" he asked

Rockman didn't answer. Instead, his whole body became immersed in light and Shademan was blinded for a few seconds.

Rockman could feel the power growing inside of him, the energy flowing, he felt stronger, more powerful. He needed more! More!

When the light faded, Rockman stood there, only his jumpsuit was now purple. His eyes remained red, but that was all that could be seen, his helmet now mimicked Shademan's and he had wings and fangs just as horrible as Shademan's. "Come." He said

Shademan got over his shock and threw himself at his copier. "Die!" he yelled.

Rockman punched Shademan on the side of the head, sending him careening to the other side of the floor. Rockman flew over just a quick and before Shademan could land, he punched him down sending him into the floor.

But Rockman wasn't done yet, he continued to maliciously beat Shademan until he was reduced to a pixilating mess.

"And that's why you don't ever threaten me. Understand?" Rockman whispered into Shademan's ear.

Shademan nodded, as weak as he was. He understood when a battle had been lost. "Good." Said Rockman. Then Rockman body slammed Shademan sending him back down into the Undernet. "And stay there." He said

Rockman turned to face Roll. She looked at him like he was going to attack her. The fury faded from his red eyes and he looked lost, almost, sad.

Roll and over and hugged Rockman. "Rockman, please, no more." She whispered, burying her face into his new chest armor.

Rockman smiled sadly and closed his eyes. The soul unison faded away and he opened his now bright green eyes.

"Sorry, Roll-chan."

Shademan lay pixelating in the Undernet after Rockman had sent him there.

"I swear Rockman, one day I will defeat you. I swear it!" he said. And he meant every word.


	10. Mother

Enzan could always vaguely remember the smell of his mother's perfume. Sometimes, he didn't even remember his mother's face, or that way that her cooking tasted, but he could always remember the smell of her sweet perfume.

One night, when he was four, his mother came home and told him that she had cancer and was going to die within the year. Being brought up the way he was, and standing next to his father while he received the news he kept a straight face. But later that night he sobbed in his mothers arms. Breathing in her smell and crying harder then he ever had or would.

She cuddled him and stoked his hair, telling him that everything would be okay. One day they'd be together again, still nothing made the pain go away.

After that they'd have long night conversations, most ended with Enzan falling asleep in his mother's arms, smelling her perfume. Until, she was too weak to hold him.

Soon after, she was admitted into the hospital. Enzan held his mother's hand now that they couldn't cuddle.

The next two months were hell for the small boy, his mom getting weaker and weaker; finally she started to slip in and out of a coma. Her perfume smell, long gone.

On her last day of consciousness, she requested one thing from her son, and that was to get the small velvet bag with her little bottle of perfume.

He remembered running home as fast as his small legs would carry him. He grabbed the bag and ran back to the hospital as if he was unsure that he would get there in time. But he came upon his mother, just as he left her. Only, for the first time in months, she was smiling.

She held out shaking hands for the bag, and with much difficulty opened the drawstring. She took the cap on the bottle and sprayed some onto her wrists and neck. The soothing scent of flowers, sugar, honey and all things good filled the room. Enzan relaxed a little, but still was uneasy.

She put the bottle away and drew the drawstring. Then she held out her arms to her son. Enzan was very unsure of what to do, since he was told many times not to go into bed with his mother, she was just too ill. But she nodded and Enzan boldly climbed into her arms.

And for hours they rocked, Enzan breathing in her smell and listening to her hum. Just as he had before so many times. He remembered falling asleep, in his mother's arms, for the last time.

When he woke up, he saw the doctors looking at him strangely. On their faces was a mixture of sadness and pity. He turned around to see his mother with a peaceful smile on her face and her arms still were wrapped around him, on the table there read a note.

'I am honored that I was allowed to spend my last few moments of my life holding my child. May he grow into the man he wants to be, and Enzan, I love you with all my heart.'


	11. Shun

Sometimes, when I lie in bed at night, I can still remember my mother's laughter, or my dad's smile. Sometime, when I sleep, I forget the cruelty that I had committed and the cruelty of what others had done to me. But when I am awake, I am in hell. I am friendless and alone, trapped in my mind, only able to think of things to come.

Yet, life isn't quite so bad anymore. Netto and Rockman are nice, heck even Enzan isn't as mean as he once was. But I still yearn for the days before my parents died. I miss my mothers embrace and my dad's cooking every single day of my life. A void which will never fill, no matter how hard I try.

I look into the sky, and I see nothing anymore. To some people, the sky represents freedom, a vastness that humans could never hope to fill. I see the sky as a void, nothing more or less. When I was little, the sky represented dreams to me. I saw birds and planes and kites. I wanted to fly, I wanted to be up there with them, and my mom would always say 'If you try hard enough, you can do anything.'

Two months later her sister said 'If you try hard enough the world will just turn on you and make you miserable.' And then she laughed.

I remember so much, yet so little. I don't know what my parents looked like anymore, but their voices come to me, clear as day. I hear laughter and encouragement; I smell oranges, because my dad always smelled like oranges for some reason or other. I hear the hiss of my dad's cooking and the soft coo of my mother's sewing machine. But I no longer have faces to put with these memories anymore. Every time I try to imagine my mothers face, I see her sister instead, sneering at me, and telling me how worthless I am. Every time I imagine my dad, I see my grandpa, turning his back on me.

I don't like faces.

I don't like a lot of things and that's probably why I tried to take over the world, but faces are the things that I hate and fear the most. The faces of people who tricked me and used me haunt my dreams on a nightly basis, yet I couldn't keep my parent's own faces etched in my memory. Faces do nothing but deceive.

Like my aunt sobbing at my parent's funeral, all she wanted was money. That's all any of them wanted, they didn't care to two good wonderful people were now gone. They just wanted to get rich, well joke was on them anyway.

So, every person on this damn planet is a hypocrite, or at least that's what I grew up thinking. Even after my relatives left, I was still surrounded by people who didn't say what they mean. All they wanted was money as well, but at least they were honest.

What and oxymoron, honest thieves. But it's so true in the Undernet, honest thieves and some not so honest. Yet I was taken care of just fine. In fact, I took better care of myself then anyone else had for months, even though I was only 8. What has the world come too when an 8 year old kid can take better care of himself then an adult.

A world that needed to be purged.


	12. Yuuichiro's Present

Yuuichiro slammed the door behind him and ran inside his small suburban home. "I'm home!" he yelled out into the direction of the kitchen where he knew his mother was cooking his birthday dinner.

"Welcome back, honey!" she called back. "Your father is in the den."

Yuuichiro quivered with excitement, his dad promised him a huge present of his 10th birthday and he had waited anxiously for years to get it. His dad had dropped him little hints on his birthdays in the previous years and he had written them all down. Every time he looked at them the more cryptic they would get. He had been given the hints on his 6th, 7th, 8th and 9th birthdays; and yet he still didn't know what he was going to get.

He ran into the back room with the paper that had the hints on it paper clutched in his hands. When he saw his fathers kindly face he gave out a cry of joy and ran over to hug him. Tadashi wrapped him in a bear hug and they shared the embrace for a few minutes, not wanting for it to end. "I missed you, papa," Yuuichiro said.

Tadashi let go of his son and nodded. "Yes, I know, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Awhile, it's been 13 months and 22 days!" exclaimed Yuuichiro.

Tadashi put his hand on his son's head. "I know, and I'm sorry, but as I'm sure you know," he winked "I have a surprise for you."

Yuuichiro jumped up in his own little expression of excitement. "You mean…" he started.

Tadashi nodded. "Yes, but did you figure it out from the clues I gave you?"

Yuuichiro made a face. "No, they were too hard!" he said in an almost whiny voice.

Tadashi laughed, "Why don't we figure them out together," he suggested.

"Awww, but can't I open it?" asked Yuuichiro.

Tadashi shook his head. "No, you have to earn this present."

Yuuichiro sighed and sat down next to his dad on the over stuffed couch. "All right, I've got the clues here."

"Well, open it up and let's see."

Yuuichiro opened the small piece of paper and read the first line. "Never allowed to be alone, waiting for its own home. Papa that makes no sense!" said Yuuichiro, starting to get impatient.

"Read the next one," Tadashi pushed gently.

"Always an excellent companion if you can overlook certain short comings."

Before Yuuichiro could complain Tadashi said "Now the next one."

"Very good with people like you, make sure you are good to it too. Come on papa, it's a poem."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is it?"

Yuuichiro read the last line. "Is always looking for a companion and it will be yours next year."

Tadashi sat back in the couch and closed his eyes. "Think about it son."

"Well, you always refer to the thing in the clues as an it, so I thought some kind of pet, but you know mom is allergic to everything under the sun. So that can't be it."

"Nope, it's not an animal," Yuuichiro laughed.

"Then I don't understand, it's obviously referring to a sentient being," said Yuuichiro.

"Tell me, did you ever think about a little simpler way of those clues. I practically spelled it out for you," Tadashi chuckled.

Yuuichiro looked at the set of clues again, and his eyes widened. "I am the biggest idiot alive," he said, then he actually read what his dad was referring too. "N, A, V, I, navi? You got me a new navi?" he asked breathlessly.

Tadashi handed his son a very large looking PET with a small AI program inside. "Happy Birthday, son. You may program him as you wish, but be careful, this is a big responsibility."

Yuuichiro flung his arms around his dad, almost hitting him with the PET that was now in his hands. "Thank you so much papa!" he cried out happily.

"Time for dinner you two!" called Yuuichiro's mom from the kitchen.

"I wonder what she made?" asked Tadashi.

"I hope it's spaghetti," Yuuichiro said happily.


	13. Brightman and Starman

Brightman ran through the now empty streets of the Undernet. Being a Darkloid certainly had its advantages, one of which being that everyone was scared of you. He laughed as he walked into a separate section of the Undernet all together and let the portal close behind him. He knew that soon the navis would come out again and poke their heads up to make sure there weren't any more Darkloids. But that's not what he was interested in, he was interested in looking for a challenge.

In an almost idiotic act for relieving his boredom he decided to go out and see who he could challenge. It's not like he would just sit there in his room waiting for Shademan's call to duty. He was better then that.

He walked in the now darker area of the Undernet; this was where you came if you were picking a fight. He looked around seeing if he would be the one to start it or let someone come to him. Brightman heard a giggle from above him and looked up to see a small navi with large bug like black eyes looking down at him. "Bored so soon Brightman?" he asked.

Brightman smiled, "Ah, you must be Starman, I've heard about you from Shademan-sama."

Starman smiled and leapt off of the roof top he was sitting on and gracefully landed on his feet. "Yeah, I've heard of you too. Blew up a net shop was it?"

Brightman smirked, "Actually it was more of an accident but yeah."

Starman nodded, "Yeah, I know what that's like. Not every navi has it quite so easy and humans think we do."

"That's what Shademan-sama said."

"Do we have to call him Shademan-sama here?" Starman winked.

Brightman smiled, "Didn't he tell us to call him that?"

The smaller navi shrugged, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

The two were so enthralled in their conversation that they didn't notice the two large navi's coming up behind them until an attack was launched in between them. They jumped out of the way landing side by side and looking for the source of attack. Two rather big navis, one blue and one black stepped out of the shadows and laughed.

"Oh, look at the small Darkloids; they think they're so tough. Why don't we teach them a lesson so they won't come into our territory again," said the one in blue.

Starman and Brightman gave each other very amused looks, but let the large muscle navis continue their monologue.

"I agree, why don't we teach them a lesson?" said the one in black.

"Not very smart are they?" Starman whispered.

Brightman shook his head and the pair looked over in their direction to see if the Darkloids had gotten their oh so subtle hints. When they saw them talking the blue one pointed at them, "Hey, we're talking to you two!"

Brightman was in a playful mood, as was Starman so they decided to tease them a bit. "Who, us?" they asked simultaneously pointing at themselves.

"Yeah you!" said the one in black.

"Well," said Brightman rolling his eyes. "If you insist!" finished Starman.

The two new friends launched themselves at the dumb duo and finished them off in a matter of seconds. One or two attacks and it was all over.

After they left the Undernet Starman looked at Brightman. "Well, that was almost too easy, what now?"

Brightman gave it a bit of thought. "I know the security code of a human store; want to go see if it works still?"

Starman smiled, "This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," he said.


	14. BluesxEnzan

Blues looked upon his sleeping operator in the dark night. His perfect featured being accented by the pale moon glow filtering through the curtains in the room. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't move his gaze from his operators face. Nothing in the world could have moved him at that moment.

Enzan groaned and stirred in his sleep, having some unseen dream, or nightmare as the case may have been. Blues yearned for the power of being able to exit his PET and go down to where he lay. He looked at him with an almost begging in his eyes.

Enzan's thrashings grew worse as the night wore on, Blues watching all the while. Finally at 3:41 he shot up in bed, panting.

"Bad dream, Enzan?" Blues asked.

Enzan nodded, drenched in sweat. He didn't even realize the lack of 'sama' when he was addressed.

"Care to talk about it?" he tried again.

Enzan sighed and sunk back into his pillows. "No, you wouldn't understand Blues."

A wry smile curled Blues' lips. "Try me Enzan."

Enzan looked at his navi, surprised at his personality change. "Very well, I was dreaming about mom. I… was thinking about how much I miss her."

Blues' gaze softened. He was the only person who saw this side of Enzan; he knew very well how Enzan felt. To never be able to touch a loved one, only his pain was more. "I understand." He said softly.

Enzan looked at Blues, a little surprised. "You do?" he asked.

Blues nodded. "Yes, I know how it is to miss a loved one."

Enzan was intrigued. "How?" he asked.

Blues looked at Enzan, his unseeable gaze, piercing Enzan's own. "Do you really want to know?" he asked.

Enzan nodded, a little apprehensively.

"I love you, Enzan. I know how you feel because, I love you and I will never be able to touch or be with you. I will never know what that joy feels like, that's how I know. Because I am dead in your world as you are in mine." Said Blues softly.

Enzan was quiet for a few minutes. "D-do you really mean that?" he asked in a whisper.

Blues nodded. "Yes, I do, Enzan. Now, get some sleep, tomorrow you have that big meeting."

Enzan meekly obeyed and lay back down to go to sleep, pondering his navi's words.

Later around 4 he finally came to his own conclusion. "I love you too Blues." He said, quietly.

Blues merely smiled and nodded.


	15. Picnic

Shun laughed and ran ahead of his parents in the grassy field. The tall grass almost reached his chin as he plowed a path for his mom and dad. They followed him, treading on the thin path behind him.

"Careful sweetie!" his mom called.

"Yes, mama!" he called back and once again dived into the depths of the field.

"Honey," his mom looked at his dad, "Can you go make sure he doesn't get lost?"

He laughed and said, "You worry too much, let him have some fun, he's big enough to be seen."

"But, what if he gets lost, or what if he falls down and gets hurt?" she asked.

Behind them, Shun listened to the conversation, he laughed when his mom started to worry over him and jumped on his dad who caught him and promptly placed him on his shoulders. "Papa is right, you worry too much," he said to him mom.

"Well, you can be quite a handful. Now, did you find a place you want to sit?" she asked.

Shun surveyed the territory from his perch and pointed towards a tree in the distance. "Under there," he said.

His dad shaded his eyes to get a better look at the tree and whistled. "You really want to go all that way?" he asked.

"Yeah, I bet it's nice and shady over there. We can eat out of the sun," Shun said.

The mom clapped her hands together, "I think that's a wonderful idea. It can't be too far, I say we go," she said.

His dad was outnumbered two to one, so he shrugged his shoulders with Shun still on them making Shun giggle. "Okay, let's go," he said.

Ten minutes later the family came to the shady spot and sat down on the cooler and shorter grass. Shun's dad pulled out a big blanket and set it down on the grass under the tree. "Okay everyone, get what you want," he said.

Shun opened the picnic basket in joy to see the wonderful food his mother made. He immediately took out a rice ball and began to devour it.

Shun's mom laughed, "Of course he went for that first," she whispered to her husband.

He chuckled and pulled out a western style ham sandwich. "Well, he's a kid. Wouldn't you go for that too? Let him have his fun," he said quietly back.

She sighed and pulled out her own peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Shun continued to gobble down his lunch. After two more rice balls and a cola he collapsed, with a full belly into his mother's lap. His mother was sipping iced tea as Shun started to fall asleep. She started to stroke his fin grey hair away from his face as he drifted into a blissful nap.

"And you say I spoil him," the dad chuckled.

She laughed quietly, "Well, you do. I don't ever remember telling you I didn't."

They talked quietly together as Shun napped on his mother's lap. However Shun was already five whole years old and he woke up after forty-five minutes. He opened his eyes and his mom's face was there to greet him. "Good morning, Sleepyhead," she said.

Shun gave her a large grin and sat up. "Can I go play?" he asked.

She looked at the sky and saw the sun was about to skim the horizon, but her son's grin melted her heart and she nodded, "For a few minutes."

"Yay!" Shun ran out into the large field and promptly began making grass tunnels.

"We need to go soon," her husband murmured in her ear.

She leaned into her husband's strong arms and laid her head on his shoulder, "I know, but we have a few minutes."

"Glad to know you can relax," he said, gathering her into a hug.

She smiled and leaned in for a small kiss. "I do," she whispered.


	16. Darkloid Movie Night

Burnerman came in with a huge bucket of popcorn for everyone's enjoyment. Ever since the human's had developed food chips, the Darkloids had found them almost as addicting as Dark Chips. He set the tub of fluffy kernels, butter and salt on the floor where Bubbleman dived into it instantaneously. Shademan gave him a look of disgust from his throne but said nothing as the movie disc was inserted into the cyber screen.

"What movie are we watching?" Plantman asked.

"Office Space," replied Burnerman.

"Isn't that a human movie about human problems and human suffering?" asked Brightman.

Starman laughed, "I see why it was chosen."

The movie started and the mass congregation of Darkloids quieted down to watch the movie. They saw the mass of cubicle after cubicle and Plantman blinked. "I can't believe humans actually forced themselves to work in such places. I mean, it almost makes me feel sorry for them."

"Not me!" cheered Brightman.

"Me neither-de puku," said Bubbleman.

Bowlman continued to watch the movie as his friends chatted around him, quiet as ever and really trying to tune out Bubbleman's annoying voice.

They quieted down and the movie kept going, Shademan becoming quite interested in spite himself. He had never heard of such an idiotic idea as "flare" and fervently prayed that no living being had been subjected to such humiliation. Not even the lowest of humans deserved that.

When they hit the scene with Michael coming in late to his "progress interview" Burnerman paused it and got up amid loud protests. "Hey do you people want popcorn or not!" he yelled.

Everyone quieted down and waited sullenly for Burnerman to return with another large bucket of popcorn. He once again set it in the middle of the room and quickly backed away as the other navi's pounced on it. He walked back to the remote throwing his friends a strange look and once again resumed the film.

"I just don't feel motivated, Bob."

"Amen to that," growled Burnerman.

Videoman chuckled, "Don't care for the jobs given to you, Burner?"

"Once you've cracked one safe, you've cracked them all," he said, resting his chin in his hands.

They were shushed by Gravityman and their attention once again turned to the video where Peter continued to talk to the "Bobs."

Later on, they watched with utter fascination the scene where the three co-workers beat up a copier.

"What the hell is that?" Burnerman asked.

Even Shademan was a little disturbed by the show of human aggression to the office appliance.

"Why do they do that? It didn't work only two times," said Brightman.

"I think this is one of those things that you only get if you're a human," said Starman, picking up the remote and fast forwarding through the scene.

Later they cheered when the human girl threw away her flare once and for all and left her horrible job. They weren't so happy for the girl, just happy to not see the disturbing "flare" anymore.

"It's just fractions of a penny," came Peter's voice from the screen.

Burnerman smirked. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, human."

As the movie progressed into the end, they sat through the sappy love scene even though Bubbleman called for the skipping of that part completely.

"I-I want my stapler…"

"I say he sets the place on fire," said Burnerman.

Shademan shook his head, "That human can't handle something like that."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure, why not, 300 zenny?" Shademan asked. Sometimes it was fun to let go a little.

Five minutes later, Shademan lost the bet.

"Ha! Told you, the fat guy wanted his revenge. He took the money too," cheered Burnerman.

"What, have you seen this movie before?" Starman asked.

Burnerman shook his head, accepting the cyber zenny from Shademan. "Nope, but you can tell when fire is going to be used. Besides the only way for the other human to avoid jail was if the entire office was destroyed."

Brightman gave him an odd look. "Yeah, Burner, you know human flicks way too well."

Burnerman blushed, "I-I do not!" he said defensively.

Brightman elbowed him, "Riiiight," he said, smiling.

Burnerman brought up his default buster and blew Brightman through the door. "Oops, looks like my buster malfunctioned," he said with a fake air of innocence.

Everyone else avoided him for the rest of the week except Shademan.

When the credits rolled, they were overall satisfied with the movie. Human pain and suffering all around and even though there was a happy ending everyone agreed that it was okay because a building got burned down.

Also, the scene of the copier being destroyed was forever etched in their minds.


	17. The Labcoat

Yuuichirou slipped into the old lab coat like it was a friend. Sometimes, when the pressure was too much, he gave himself a silent reminder of where he came from. The coat that had once been his dad's gave him so much comfort is was amazing, it was like being held by did dad when he was a little boy. It just held so much comfort.

That day had not been easy for him, the new interns were a particularly whiny bunch and he knew his son was on a new mission. He was forced to call his wife and tell her that he would be home late and he had to listen to the disappointment in her voice as she wished him a happy day.

He looked at the coat that was normally draped over the back of his desk and out of sight. Today a corner of it was peaking out into view and Yuuichirou took it as a sign that he needed a trip down memory lane to keep his sanity.

"Hey dad," he whispered as he slid his arms into the material.

So many days could just add and add on him, threatening to snap the frail man beneath all of the doctorates and titles. Days like the one just had for example. He figured that every scientist had a trick that allowed them to survive the stress.

He remembered when he received the coat; it was so long ago yet he remembered it like it happened ten minutes ago.

"Promise me if you become a scientist like me that you will always do all you can to help other people," said Tadashi the night before Yuuichriou's graduation.

"I promise dad. I promise I will do all I can," he said.

Tadashi smiled, "I know, I hope you will do much better then I did."

Before Yuuichirou could ask what he meant Tadashi held out his old lab coat, "Promise me you'll take care of it? I was rather fond of this coat."

Yuuichirou took the coat from his dad, moved beyond words. He nodded and Tadashi pulled his son into a hug, "Good, and never forget how proud of you I am today, son."

Yuuichirou was pulled back to the present by a knock on his door. He sighed and stood up, but before he went over he took off the coat and put it away, out of sight.

"I promise dad, I will always do my best," he said.


	18. Boring Days

Yuuichirou looked at the clock and yawned. It was amazing he had only been there for then minutes and already he was bored. Nothing to do until the interns came and it was their spring break. Mejin came in stretching and yawning five minutes later.

"You're late," Yuuichirou said.

Mejin shrugged, "What does it matter?"

"Not much," Yuu admitted.

Both men sighed and looked at their computers. "Long day, huh?" asked Mejin.

Yuu gave a short laugh, "Yeah, no kidding. Wonder what project we'll do today?"

Mejin looked thoughtful, "We could try and find out why Rockman and Netto reached full syncro in Crossfusion in the fight against Laserman," Mejin suggested.

Yuuichirou looked startled and Mejin noted his response. "Unless you already know why," he added.

"Of course not! Said Yuu a little too quickly. "And they haven't done it since, so it doesn't really matter."

Mejin decided to lave that topic alone for another day and once again both men at in silence.

"Yuu?" Mejin asked.

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"I'm bored," Mejin said.

Yuu chuckled, sometimes he thought Mejin hung out with Netto too much.

"Well, aren't you?"

"Yes, but it's not like we can really do anything about it," Yuu said.

Mejin breathed out a long sigh, "When I was little I always told myself I'd be my own boss so I would never have to do anything I didn't want to. I got there and I'm starting to regret it," he said.

Yuu laughed, "Being your own boss is hard, huh?" he asked jokingly.

Mejin growled, "I'm serious! Think about it, if we had bosses at least we'd be doing something!"

Yuuichirou opened his mouth to reply but a call came in on the main channel. Netto's face showed up and he started to talk very fast, "Mejin-san, I need…" he looked at his dad, "papa?" he asked. Yuu nodded. "What are you doing there, isn't your office upstairs?" he asked. Then there was a loud explosion behind him.

"In trouble are you?" Mejin asked.

Netto nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, can you send a Dimensional Area?" he asked.

Mejin nodded and the screen went blank. Mejin pressed the red button and the converters hummed to life. He set to work maintaining them to make sure they didn't overheat. He chanced a glance at Yuu who looked a little pale. "You okay?" he asked.

Yuuichirou smiled, "I'm fine, need help?"

Mejin nodded, "Sure, it's only 10:05 after all."

Some days at Sci-Labs gave whole new meaning to the term, "Long Day."


	19. Strawberry Shortcake

Yaito sent out the invitations to her birthday a week before. She wanted to make sure a special someone would get the invitation.

Sure enough, that someone received the invitation ahead of time and with much time to spare for worrying. Shun paced back and forth in his room desperately trying to figure out what to get Yaito for her birthday. "She's so rich," he thought. "What can I get that she doesn't already have?"

Shun ran through his mental list of things that he knew Yaito liked. She liked pink, parties and strawberry milk. But none of those things would make a good present, unless, of course if Yaito liked strawberries.

Shun went into his kitchen and pulled out his mother's old cook book. It was one of the few mementoes he had left of her. He remembered that after his parents passed away he became obsessed with cooking. He tried to recreate the aroma's that filled his house when his mom cooked, a small memory but a strong one. He opened to his personal favorite recipe of Strawberry Shortcake and went around his kitchen gathering the things that he needed.

He brought out a big bowl and started to add and mix the ingredients together. Maybe, just maybe his gift would be enough.

He rang the doorbell on Yaito's house and the sound echoed in the court yard. The door was answered by Netto Hikari who gave him a large grin and waved him inside. "Yaito's been waiting for you," he said. "She's been looking for you all afternoon."

Shun blushed, "Really?"

Netto burst out laughing, "Of course, she's been talking about you all week at school!" he said.

"She's been talking so much that even Netto-kun got a hint," Rockman added.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" asked Netto.

Before Rockman could answer Yaito came over. "Shun, so glad you could make it!" she said.

Netto quietly stole away, probably taking a silent hint from his navi, and left the two alone.

Shun blushed and pressed the square box into Yaito's hands. "Thanks for inviting me," he said.

Yaito nodded, "No problem."

There was an awkward silence.

"I…" They began at the same time. They blushed and said, "You first," simultaneously.

Shun laughed nervously, "No really, you first."

"I forgot what I was going to say," said Yaito.

"So did I," Shun said.

Yaito looked down and finally realized the box in her arms. She opened it and gasped at Shun's culinary masterpiece inside.

"Happy Birthday," said Shun.

Yaito nodded and leaned over until her face was inches from Shun's. "Thanks," she whispered in his ear and kissed him on the cheek.


	20. Tesla

"Daddy!" a five year old Tesla Magnets screamed at the top of her lungs.

A rather bedraggled looking Gauss Magnets came into the room, his red PET at his side. "Yes? What is it, honey?" he asked in a polite restrained voice.

"I wanna play!" she said loudly.

"Sweetie, it's raining and daddy was work to do, why don't you play with your toys for awhile then daddy will take you out for ice cream," he said.

"But I wanna play, NOW!" she screeched, stamping her foot on the ground.

"Shh, dear, or you'll wake up mommy," he said.

Tesla stopped her tantrum but kept a cross look on her face. "I wanna play, you never play with me," she sulked.

"Ah, I play with you!" said Gauss quickly.

"Can you remember the lat time you played with me?" she asked incuriously.

Gauss looked flustered, "I well…"

Magnetman chuckled, "You're loosing the battle," he said.

Tesla heard the voice, "Who said that?" she asked.

Gauss breathed a sigh of relief, "That's just daddy's PET dear," he said.

"PET?" she asked.

Gauss nodded and pulled the rather bulky looking piece of plastic out of his coat pocket. "Yes, my net navi, Magnetman lives in this PET," he explained, showing to her.

Tesla gaped at Magnetman. "Cool," she breathed.

"I would hope so," Magnetman snorted.

Tesla squealed with delight, "He can talk!" she said.

"Yes, navis can talk, walk, learn and do almost anything humans can, except eat," he said.

"Wow," she said. "Can I have a navi?"

"Maybe when you're older," he said in a fatherly voice.

Amazingly she didn't argue, but instead watched the PET with a watchful eye. Someday, Magnetman would be hers. Someday.


	21. Happy Birthday Miss Tron

"Miss Tron, Miss Tron!" the servbot's squeaky voice reached Tron Bonne's ears, making her wince.

She sighed and turned around, "Yes, what is it this time?" she asked.

"Miss Tron, I can't find my plans!" he said.

"Plans?" Tron asked inquisitively.

"Yes, my plans for, ummm, well, my plans!" he said brightly.

Tron crossed her arms, "Well, how would I know where your plans are if I don't know what the plans are for?" she asked.

The servbot paused, searching for a safe answer. Two more servbots came in and ushered their friend out of the room. "Come on, we found your plans," the second servbot said.

They left quickly and Tron stood in the empty room, blinking and confused

"Are you trying to ruin it?" the second servbot said to the first.

The first one looked down, admittedly shamefaced, "Sorry," he said.

"Come on," said the third one. "We need to set up Miss Tron's party."

"But, I lost the plans!" the first servbot wailed.

The second servbot sighed and held up a piece of paper that looked like it have been scrawled on by a crayon. "I found them already, next time don't leave them around for anyone to find them," he said.

The first one bowed and nodded, "I'm sorry."

The third servbot pushed the other two towards the door, "Come on, we need to set up Miss Tron's party," he said.

The three went into the room and started to decorate it. "I'm doing the banner!" the first servbot yelled and immediately pulled out a box of crayons and started to write "Happy Birthday Miss Tron" very carefully on it.

The second servbot started to throw streamers haphazardly all over the place. Over chairs, tables and the couch. He even entwined the colorful paper in the ceiling fan.

The third servbot started to bake a cake fro Miss Tron, He placed he flour in the batter and tuned on the mixer. Almost instantly the batter started to fly almost every which way, "Ahhh!" he yelled out.

"Be careful!" the first servbot yelled.

"Turn down the mixer!" the second servbot yelled.

The mixer was shut off and the servbot poured the lumpy mixture into a pan and put it into the oven. "Done!" he said.

"Good, now come help my put up this streamer!" the second servbot yelled.

After the cake was done the servbots iced it together and went to go find Miss Tron. The found her in her room reading a book. "Miss Tron!" they said.

She looked up, "What?"

"Come with us, we want to show you something!" the third servbot said.

Tron followed them into their room and gasped as she saw the party, (and mess) that they had made for her.

"Happy Birthday Miss Tron!" they said.


	22. Office Work

Enzan cast an eye on his dreary office. Today had not been the best of days and now being stuck in a boring office wasn't helping any. "Enzan-sama?" Blues inquired from his PET.

Enzan sighed, "I'm fine Blues, just a little tired, that's all." 

"Yes, Enzan-sama," Blues answered.

Enzan continued to tap quietly on his keyboard and Blues grew increasingly worried about his operator's stare of mind so he tired again. 

"Enzan-sama are you feeling okay?" he asked.

Enzan stopped typing and stared blankly at the screen for a brief moment. Blues thought he had gotten somewhere, but instead he tapped the erase button and started tot type a gain. "I'm fine Blues," he said.

"Yes, Enzan-sama," he said.

Around lunch time they heard a soft knock on the office door. "Is Enzan here?" a voice asked.

Enzan looked up from his computer, "Yes?" he asked.

Anetta poked her head in the door, "Hey, can I come in?" she asked. 

Enzan's lips twitched and he almost smiled. "Sure," he said.

Anetta came over and set a bentou on Enzan's desk. "I made it myself," she blushed.

Enzan nodded, "Looks good," he said.

Anetta smiled happily at the praise. "Thanks."

Enzan asked, "Didn't you make one for yourself?"

Anetta's blush depend, "Well, actually the one I made is big enough for two. I was wondering id we could share?" she asked.

Enzan gave her a tiny smile. "Sure," he said.

Anetta smiled back, still blushing heavily. "I brought chopsticks," she said and produced the wooden eating utensils from her purse.

Enzan took the chopsticks and opened the box. He knew from experience that it would look terrible and sure enough it did.

Does it look okay?" Anetta asked.

Enzan nodded, "It looks life." He picked up what looked like a vegetable of some kind and ate it. "Tastes great," he said. 

Anetta nodded happily and took her own bite.

Blues watched silently from the computer and nodded in satisfaction. He knew sending that e-mail to Anetta was the right thing to do.


	23. Never Alone

Rockman and Roll were flying through the net on one of their rare times alone. Netto and Meiru were playing with Chisao in the park and had let their Navi's into the internet to go to the city. They came out of the Data Highway and looked out over the ever growing Net City. Roll looked at Rockman, "What do you want to do?" she asked.

"Well, we can see Aki-chan's concert," Rockman suggested.

Roll huffed and Rockman laughed nervously, "O-or not," he ventured.

"No, we'll go," Roll said sweetly and she pulled a confused Rockman to the auditorium. 'I'll show Rockman I'm 10, no 100 times better then that Aki-chan,' Roll thought to herself.

Aki was starting her first song when Rockman and Roll joined the excited crowd. Aki was laughing and dancing around on the stage and Rockman was watching her contentedly. Roll looked at Rockman and felt the heat rise in her face.

"Rockman," she said quietly.

Rockman looked at her, he could tell she spoke but he couldn't hear her above the raor of the crowd. "What?" he called out.

"Rockman!" Roll yelled.

Rockman was startled by her outburst. "Y-yes?" he asked.

Roll blushed, "I-I don't know," she said falteringly.

Aki saw her two friends in the crowd and laughed. She ended the song and decided to take matters into her won hands. "Hey everyone!" she called.

She was greeted with a roar from the crowd and she waved her hands for quiet.

"Listen, for the next song I want everyone to grab a partner," she surveyed the crowd and saw that Roll had latched onto Rockman's arm. "Good, that person is your dancing partner!" There was a murmur in the crowd and she smiled. "Join the dance if you want to. Have fun!" she called. A slow dance was struck up and she began singing.

_At the time I saw your face __  
__Across the distance, you noticed me __  
__Seeing me, the invisible one __  
__How did you know?_

Rockman and Roll danced awkwardly together. "Nice song," Roll said, trying hard not to stare at Rockman's face.

Rockman and Roll's eyes met and they looked away blushing as they danced.

_I see you in the dark. __  
__Don't leave me here __  
__I hear your voice calling __  
__Please stay with me __  
__I feel your touch __  
__And I know in this moment __  
__I'm not alone __  
__I'm not alone __  
_  
"Nice song," Roll said softly.

"You already said that," Rockman replied.

Roll turned bright red, "I knew that."

Rockman laughed softly and Roll glared at him. She blushed when she saw his green eyes looking lovingly into hers.

_During this night, I know you're there __  
__I'm in your arms __  
__Don't let go __  
__I don't want this time to end_

Rockman smiled kindly down at her. "This is fun," he said lightly, although his blush gave him away.

Roll blushed herself and nodded, making a split second decision. She stood on tiptoe and brushed her lips lightly against Rockman's.

_I'm not alone_

_OOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Okay, please note that the song Aki chan sings isn't a real song, I wrote it. So this isn't a song fic, just a badly written song XD_


	24. Family

Shun wiped his sweating hands on his pullover. The social worker he was with noticed the nervous gesture; he put his hand on Shun's shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry," he said.

Shun gulped and nodded. They walked up the walkway to a beautiful two story suburban home. They rang the door bell and the door was opened by a pretty brunette woman in a green shirt and blue jeans. She cast her hazel eyes on Shun and broke into a grin. "Jiro! He's here, come on!" she yelled.

The social worker pushed Shun gently inside, "It's okay," he said.

Shun walked hesitantly inside and the lady gave him a huge smile. "So, you're finally here, huh? What do you think?"

Shun looked around and saw toys for younger children littering the floor. Crayons, paper, puzzle pieces and snacks were everywhere. "It's….nice," he said finally.

The lady laughed and put her hand on Shun's shoulder, "Good answer."

The social worker finished pulling the last of Shun's suitcases into the house. "Well, here is where I leave. Good luck kid," he said. "We'll send the rest of the paperwork within the week."

The lady nodded and the social worker left. "Well, do you want to meet your new little sister?"

Shun looked surprised, "Well, what's your name first?" he asked politely.

"Oh, you don't want to day mom and dad?" she asked.

Shun blushed, "Well, n-no offence," he started.

"It's certainly all right, my name is Janet."

Shun smiled, "Janet-mom?" he asked.

Janet nodded; "Very well," there was a cry from down the hall. "Oh, it would seem Hikaru is up," she said

Shun followed his new mom up the stairs into a bed room where a three year old was bouncing on her bed. "Mommy!" she yelled and held out her arms.

Janet smiled, "Hikaru, this is your new big brother," she pointed to Shun. "Remember what we talked about yesterday?"

Hikaru turned her dark eyes to Shun and he got the peculiar feeling that he was being x-rayed. Then she gave him a wide grin, "Nii-san!" she yelled and held her arms out to him. Shun looked at his new mom apprehensively.

She nodded, "Ho ahead."

Shun picked her up hesitantly and she latched onto Shun vigorously. "I've been waiting for you. Mommy said you're my new big brother and you can teach me stuff. I'm really excited!" she said.

Just then a man ran into the room holding a camera. "Is he here?" he asked.

Shun looked at the man and Hikaru quivered in his arms. "Daddy, nii-san is here!" she cheered.

He gave a warm smile and held up the camera, "Can I take a picture?" he asked.

Shun nodded, a bit overwhelmed. "Smile!" he said and a picture was taken of him and Hikari.

"So, are you excited?" he asked.

Shun shifted his grasp on Hikaru, "Overwhelmed," he said.

His new dad laughed. "I'm sure. Why don't I help you unpack and mom can cook dinner?"

"I wanna help nii-san!" Hikaru yelled.

Everyone laughed and Shun looked at his new little sister with a feeling of warmth growing in his chest, "Sure."

After dinner Shun lay in med, gazing at the ceiling. He hadn't felt that happy for a long time.

He heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Nii-san, can I sleep with out?" Hikaru asked.

Shun nodded and Hikaru did a bely flop on his bed. He covered her up and watched as she fell asleep.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you came," she said.

Shun nodded, "Yeah, me too."

"Night, nii-san."

"Good night Hikaru," he replied.

A good night indeed.


	25. RegalXNarcy BEWARE

Regal looked at Narcy, taking in his perfection. The man was amazing in his own way. A perfect specimen. When they were together he forgot himself and his plans for world domination. "Regal?' Narcy asked in his nasally voice.

"Yes, my love?" Regal asked.

"Do you love me?" he asked him looking deep into his eyes.

"Of course," Regal purred, pulling the smaller man into his embrace. "With all my heart."

Narcy smiled and muzzled Regal's chest. "Mmm, good," he said.

"I think you are the most perfect being in the world," Regal said. 

"Perfect?" Narcy asked flirtatiously.

"Yes, perfect and beautiful," he breathed into Narcy's ear.

"Go on," Narcy purred.

"You, my pet are the only one I consider worth any affection. Your beauty is a light on this bleak world," he cooed.

Narcy giggled like a school girl, "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Every word, I swear it," he answered.

"Swear by what?" Narcy asked.

Regal thought for a few minutes, then he selected a quote from Romeo and Juliet. "I swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry," he said.

Narcy smiled, "Romeo and Juliet, how fitting," he said.

"But of course, nothing less for you, my beauty."

"Will you say it then?" Narcy asked. "For me?"

Regal blinked, "Say what?" he asked.

"That thing you say." Narcy said, cuddling into Regal. "Please?" 

"Oh, but that's so odd," said Regal.

"But it sounds so cute!" said Narcy.

"Are you sure?" asked Regal doubtfully.

"Yes, if you love me then you'll say it," Narcy pouted.

"Very well," said Regal.

Narcy sat up and grinned.

"Kneel before the power of Nebula!" Regal barked.

Narcy's giggle filled the room.

Soala requested this. All flames will be forwarded to him XD


	26. Plantman Origin Story

"Please?" she looked at her husband. "Make me a navi."

He sighed, "Sweetie, I know you're lonely but a navi might be too much."

The woman slumped in the bed that she had been occupying for the last three months. "I just want a friend," she said softly.

Her husband's heart softened as he looked at his sick wife. "I'll try," he said. "Any requests?"

"I want a nature navi. Something to remind me of my gardening," she smiled. "I miss it," she looked out the window longingly.

He leaned down to kiss her, "I know sweetie."

"Have a good day at work," she said.

He nodded and left her room.

That afternoon, she heard the downstairs door open and shut. "Welcome home," she called. She heard the tell tale steps creaking as he walked upstairs to her. He opened the door and came in with a smile.

"Hey," he said.

She smiled back and noticed something small concealed in his large hands. Her chest rose with a hope that she had long since forgotten. "What is that?" she asked playfully.

"What is what?" he teased her.

"What is in your hands?" she asked.

"You mean this?" he let her see the small PET.

She brought her hands to her mouth in sheer joy and gave a gasp of delight. "A navi?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes, just for you."

She held out her hands like a little girl at Christmas. He laughed out loud and obliged. She turned on the tiny computer and watched breathlessly as it booted up. A navi who for all the world liked like a giant flower greeted her.

"My name is Plantman," he said in a soft voice and gave a polite bow.

She smiled at him, barely able to contain her excitement. "My name is Anna," she replied.

"Pleased to meet you," he said.

"Likewise," she replied.

Her husband put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you happy?" he asked.

She nodded with tears in her eyes, "Very much, thank you."

The next day as her husband left for work she was in a much better mood. She waved goodbye and as soon as she heard the door shut she pulled out her PET and turned it on. "Plantman?" she asked.

"Yes, Anna?" he replied.

"Could you tell me what it's like outside?" she asked.

"Can't you see out the window?" he asked, slightly puzzled.

Anna made a face, "I know, but just tell me, please?" she asked.

Plantman gave her a soft smile, "It's sunny outside and it will be all day. There will be partial could cover this morning, however."

"What do to clouds look like?" Anna asked before Plantman could go on.

Plantman stopped and paused. He brought up a screen that showed the cloud cover and looked at them. "Cotton balls," he said.

Anna rolled her eyes, "No really, what do they look like?" she asked.

Plantman was taken aback. "W-well one kind of looks like an upside-down wedding cake," he said.

Anna gasped with delight, "Go on please."

They spent many long days together like that. Weeks upon weeks, months upon months were spent gazing at clouds, snow, flowers and trees from Anna's little room. Both were perfectly content with their life, at least until Anna started to get sick again. Her condition slowly worsened until they knew she was on borrowed time.

"Planty, sorry we couldn't travel all over the world like we planned," she said softly.

"I-it's okay," he said in a shaky voice.

"Andrew," she whispered. Her husband leaned over her. "I love you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," he said.

"Bye Planty, I'll miss you as well. I…love…you…" she gripped Andrew's hand. "Goodbye," she said.

Before she took her last breath Plantman escaped into the safety of the internet where emotions could be ignored. He ran as fast as he could away from his PET and he knew that he could never go back to his peaceful life.

It hurt too much.


	27. Bright Skies

Tesla gazed out of the airplane window and sighed. She was going back to Jawaii for the first time in three months. She wondered if the flying man would be there like last time. She sighed as the white beach came into view. "We will be landing in then minutes, please fasten your seat belts," said the PA system. Tesla obliged and felt her stomach churn as the plane began it's decent. She knew she shouldn't have eaten the airplane food.

On the streets of the small island Tesla walked around looking constantly in the skies. She didn't even realize that she was doing so until she heard a voice behind her. "Looking for someone?" it asked.

Tesla gasped and spun around looking straight into Charlie's dark eyes. "Charlie!"

"Hello Tesla," he said.

She nodded, "Hello."

Charlie looked at the sky, "You looking for something?" he asked again.

Tesla smiled and looked up as well, "Yeah," she said.

"May I ask who?" he asked.

"I think you knew perfectly well what I'm looking for," she said.

"Were you ever going to tell my you were a Net Mafia boss?" he asked, still looking at the sky.

Tesla looked at him. She sighed and looked back into the sky, "Eventually," she replied.

Charlie laughed, "You are quite a gal," he said.

"I don't get told that very often," she replied.

"I believe it," he said.

There was a brief silence, "Are you upset?" she asked.

Charlie nodded, "Upset that you used me."

Tesla looked a little sad, "Oh," she said softly.

"However, not at who you are." Charlie laughed, "I've dated worse."

"Glad to know," she said dryly.

"Maybe I can forgive you if you say sorry," Charlie said.

"Me, say what?" Tesla screeched.

"Hey, I was just saying," Charlie said.

Tesla blushed and there was another silence. After a few moments she mumbled something Charlie couldn't hear.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said I'm sorry," Tesla muttered.

Charlie nodded, "Good, I forgive you."

"Now what?" Tesla asked.

"Well, I know this lovely little café two blocks from here," said Charlie, slipping his arm around Tesla's shoulders.

Tesla looked disdainfully at the arm around her shoulders but decided to overlook it. "Sounds wonderful," she said.


	28. Festival Magic

It was an outing set up by their navis. Meiru immediately knew what was going on. Netto, not so much. It was an annual festival downtown and Meiru had been excitedly waiting for the date ever since her mom took her out to her a new kimono. She now excitedly twirled in front of Netto in the pink flower print outfit. "Do you like it?" she asked.

Netto blinked and looked to his navi in the monitor over Meiru's shoulder. Rockman made a quick hand gesture as if to say 'well say something.' "You look," he searched for the right word, "nice."

Meiru narrowed her eyes. "Is that it?"

/I can't win/ Netto wailed to his twin.

/She's been excited about this for weeks, say something nice/ Rockman said.

/I did/

/Netto, put some effort into it/ Rockman sighed.

"You look really pretty tonight, Meiru," Netto said finally.

Meiru's gaze softened into a smile, "Thanks," she said softly. "Are you ready to go?"

Netto nodded and Rockman went into his PET. They left Netto's house and walked down the road into the festival. Meiru grabbed Netto's arm in sheer excitement and they boy didn't protest. Roll came into Rockman's PET and they smiled knowingly at one another. Everything was going according to plan.

Meiru squealed with joy as a goldfish jumped out of the pond in the Goldfish Game. "Netto, look, isn't it pretty?" she asked.

Netto nodded, "Yeah, but that game is really hard."

"Come on, it's fun! Let's play!" she said, dragging Netto over to the stand.

Netto followed as best he could and the Booth Keeper gave them a grin. "You two want to play?" he asked.

"Two wands and nets please!" she asked.

The Booth Keeper gave them two paper wands and the nets to catch the fish in. "Good luck," he said.

Meiru kneeled down by the pond with a look of concentration on her face. She saw the fish swim by and she quickly dunked the wand into the water. The fish fell through the soaked paper and she groaned.

"That was close, Meiru-chan!" Roll said in an effort to cheer her operator up.

"Netto-kun, why don't you try?" Rockman suggested.

Netto nodded and knelt down by the pool. He had no more luck then Meiru and all he got in return for his efforts was a giggle from Meiru and Roll.

The Shop Keeper laughed. "Want to try again, kids?" he asked, holding up two more wands.

They nodded and took the tools. Five more tries later and very little pocket money left they agreed on only one more go round.

Meiru flicked the wand into the pool and for a second the fish was air born, however she wasn't fast enough with the net and the fish plopped back into the pool.

Netto smiled, "That was really close," he said with a hint of a laugh.

He knelt down and gave his try, but he had no more luck them Meiru. They laughed over their defeat and moved on. Later they watched the fireworks and spent the last of their money on sweet been cookies. Then it was time to go.

As hey were leaving Netto looked down and spotted a coin in the dirt. He picked it up and looked at the goldfish game. "I'll be right back," he said to Meiru and ran off.

Meiru looked puzzled but waited patiently for Netto to return. "I wonder what he's doing?" she asked wistfully.

"Maybe it's a surprise," Roll giggled.

Meiru laughed with her navi and they waited for two more minutes. Netto came running up then and smiled. "Thanks for waiting," he said.

"What did you do?" she asked.

Netto held up a plastic baggie with a fish swimming around inside. He looked away blushing and Meiru gasped with delight. "For me?"

"I saw change on the ground," he murmured. "Yeah," he said.

"Meiru took the goldfish and linked her arm though his and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Netto."

Netto blushed like mad and smiled. "You're welcome."

Th two navi's shared a knowing smile. Tonight was a success.


	29. A Day in Densan

"This flower is called the," Jasmine started, holding up a small white flower.

"Jasmine," Netto cut her off.

The pretty Chinese girl looked at Netto with a smile. "Yes, Netto?"

"Why is this important again?" he asked.

Jasmine adopted a pouty look on her back. "Because when I tell you what plants are I memorize them. Grandpa is making me learn them before he tells me the next mixture."

Netto sighed, "All right. What is that flower?"

Jasmine squealed with happiness and held up the small flower.

An hour later Netto and Jasmine walked down the streets of Densan. Netto had promised to take her for ice cream after the memorization. Jasmine looked at the large city in wonder. "I never get tired of coming here," she sighed wistfully.

"You like big cities?" Netto asked, slightly surprised.

"I love big cities! There are so many interesting plants. They come up in sidewalks and on sides of buildings. Plants can grow anywhere and it amazes me at how strong they are." She sighed wistfully, "I wish I could be that strong."

"Netto blushed and smiled, "You are though."

Jasmine returned the blush with her own and Medi and Rockman smiled knowingly at each other.

A small pink flower poked out from between the cracks of two sidewalk slabs. Netto almost stepped on it, but Jasmine pushed him out of the way before he could step on it. He landed on his butt and Jasmine cradled the small flower in her hands. "Be careful, Netto!" she chastised.

Netto rubbed his sore backside and glared at the flower. "Geez, be more gentle, Jasmine."

Jasmine tenderly picked the flower and placed it in her knapsack. Then she extended her hand to Netto. "Sorry," she said giving him a sheepish grin.

Netto returned the smile with one of his own and took her hand. She pulled him to his feet and Netto dusted himself off. "You really like plants, don't you?" Rockman asked.

"Very much," she nodded.

"Why?" Netto asked.

"They have personality. They're strong and can do anything from just look pretty to healing diseases no human can touch. I love how each one does something different," she clasped her hands together and a wistful look clouded her eyes.

Netto sweatdropped and laughed nervously. Jasmine snapped out of her day dream and latched herself onto Netto's arm. "But that doesn't matter right now. You promised me you would take me to get ice cream if I memorized everything."

Rockman nodded, "Yes, and we're not far away."

They walked the remaining three blocks and got their frozen treats. "Thanks for helping me, Netto," Jasmine said while licking her strawberry ice cream come.

Netto took a bit out of his parfait and nodded. He swallowed the bit and shivered from the instant brain freeze. "No problem," he said, shivering.

Jasmine giggled and they finished their treats in silence.

Later that evening they sat on the outskirts of town, watching the sunset. "Everything is so pretty here," she sighed wistfully. "I love smelling the sea all the time."

"Yeah," Netto nodded.

Jasmine leaned her head on Netto's shoulder. Netto blushed and looked straight ahead, but didn't protest. "I have to go back to China tomorrow," she said.

"I know," Netto replied.

The final rays of the sunset dipped below the horizon. Jasmine stood up and dusted off her dress. Netto picked himself up and Jasmine smiled. "Well thanks for helping me study. It's been fun!"

Netto nodded and smiled back. "It has. Good luck with your grandpa."

Jasmine looked apprehensive and Medi whispered, "Go on."

Netto looked slightly puzzled and Jasmine ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Then she stood on tip toe and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Bye," she said and ran off. After she ran about 20 feet away she turned around and waved. Then she left for good.

Netto turned bright red and waved dazedly. "Bye," he said.


	30. Gunbound

Narcy, Suyanama, Inukai and Rei sat at their respective computers trying furiously on the keyboards and cursing at random intervals.

"It was right there!" Inukai yelled. "How could you miss that?"

"Well, it was a difficult shot," Narcy whined.

Rai rolled his eyes and carefully aimed a shot at a jewel. It hit dead on and he received 10 points.

Narcy ground his teeth together in frustration and pounded his fist on the spacebar. "Curse you!" he yelled. The bright shot emerged from the battle machine and missed the jewel he intended to hit. Instead it hit a -5 and he lost gold. This brought a torrent of curses and the other three burst out laughing.

"Why don't we play against someone else?" Narcy said. "I'm sick of this."

"What, you mean play as a team, against someone else?" Videoman asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Was there something implied there?" Narcy asked.

"No, of course not," Videoman said looking innocently to the side. The other Neo WWW navi's smiled but didn't say anything.

They entered their virtual selves into a room that was looking for a team to play against. The room was labeled "Hikari-Labs."

Netto watched from his computer as the team came into the room. He smiled as he saw they were all fairly low level. "Ready, Meiru?" he typed to his friend in a different window.

He got an evil face emoticon in response.

There was no pre-battle banter which was fine with them, sometimes it got annoying to talk to people who didn't seem to listen or care what you wanted to say, they just wanted to insult your aim and level.

The battle started and Narcy was first. He fired off a shot but let go of the space bar way too soon. His beam left and went just far enough to score a direct hit on Suyanama's character.

"What are you doing?" Suyanama yelled.

"Sorry," Narcy said sheepishly.

Dekao and Yaito both cracked up at their computers and waited for Meiru to take her turn. She scored a direct his on Suyanama as well.

Suyanama growled and aimed his shot as carefully as he could. It arced and almost hit Dekao's car, but not quite.

Dekao laughed even harder and aimed his weapon, he hit Suyanama again and his vehicle started to pant and turn grey.

"Stop hitting me!" Suyanama yelled at his computer.

"Having problems?" Rei smirked.

"Shut up," Suyanama said through gritted teeth.

It was now Inukai's turn and he fared better then his predecessors, which wasn't saying much. Nevertheless he managed to score a few points of damage on Yaito's vehicle.

"Oh, they hit me," Yaito said in a bored voice. She took careful aim and scored a direct hit on Inukai.

"What?" Inukai growled at his computer.

Netto took aim and finished off Suyanama. "Heh," Netto laughed as the little character went up off screen.

"Netto-kun, don't you think you guys are being a little harsh?" Rockman asked.

"No," Netto said.

Rockman sighed, "I thought as much."

Rei fired off his weapon and actually managed to do some damage to Dekao, but not enough. It was a matter of minutes until the rest of Neo WWW was finished off. The Neo WWW members growled and signed off of the game.

"Let's never do that again," Narcy said.

"I agree," Suyanama said.

They left the room, leaving their navi's behind in the computer.

"Five zenny says there here tomorrow," Videoman said.

"Tomorrow? You're giving them too much credit," Flashman said.

"Yeah, I say they're back here in an hour," Sandman said.

"Five zenny?" Videoman asked.

"Sure, why not."

Half hour later they were sitting at their computers and cursing at each other.


	31. Promise

There was a long line filing up to the casket that held his operator's body. Colonel mused at how clichéd the funeral was, it was dimly lit and it was raining outside. There were mostly military personnel coming to pay their respects because Barrel had very few friends outside of work. He said it would be dangerous to have such a luxury, especially since they were entwined in such huge Net conspiracies such as Duo. Barrel was a no nonsense man and very hard to get to open up. Not that it mattered to Colonel, as he could almost always get the hardened fighter to tell him what was wrong even under the worst of circumstances.

Colonel rested in the computer and watched the people file by. Even though he was a navi he suspected he was in something of a denial. He just couldn't believe that his best and only friend was gone from this world. There was a dark time coming ahead and he wouldn't have anyone to share the problems with. But maybe that was for the best. Colonel looked up as a large general came over to the computer. He looked uncomfortable as he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, about Barrel. I know you two were close."

Colonel nodded, he was vaguely amazed that this man was offering him condolences, especially because he was a navi. "I shall carry on his work," Colonel heard himself say.

The man nodded and gave him a sharp salute then he put on his raincoat and walked out into the dreary world.

For the first time since his operator passed away he gazed into the weathered face of Barrel. It was much older then his young age of 50 and carried the weight of a man who knew much but told little. Colonel was not an emotional navi but he found himself looking away from the serene shell that once was his operator.

As the day wore on more and more people came. Barrel was highly respected and every officer within 60 miles came to pay their respects for the man. Colonel was amazed to see some families come in, and he was even more amazed that he recognized some of them. That woman Barrel helped on the side of the road when her tire was flat. Barrel had helped rescue that child from the woods. So many faces and memories were flooding Colonel's circuits that he almost left then and there.

Colonel couldn't do that, so he stayed. He stayed until the very end when the lone casket was lowered into the muddy ground. Colonel's face did not betray any emotion even though he felt like he was going to break. A friendship of 20 years and now it was only a memory. The mud was pushed onto the coffin and before Colonel left he made sure that the tombstone was erected, it read, 'Here lies Barrel, a good solider and a better man.'

Colonel took off into the net to fulfill his promise to Barrel. He would finish what was started and he would make sure everything turned out the way it should. Because his best friend wished it so he would try his hardest to make the world into what Barrel hoped it could be.

A promise is a promise.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is for Planty on the REO forums! Happy B-day Planty :3


	32. Higure's New Shop

Yamitaro Higure finished putting his most prized chip in the last box. He wiped his forehead with an air of a job well done. He looked around his shop and gave a contented sigh. He was finally moving out of this hell hole and into a real shop where a train wouldn't come every five minutes and knock all of the chips off the shelf. The train came just then and everything rattled terribly but nothing was there to fall. Out of pure spite Higure stuck his tongue out at the passing train. He knew no one saw him so it didn't matter. He slowly loaded all of his chips on the back of a truck that he rented and then he put the rest of his supplies around them to keep the chips safe. He got into the truck and drove off from that horrible place.

A trip across town later he came to his new shop. It was not much bigger then his old one, but it was cleaner and had more chops around it. It was in a fairly busy area and best of all there were no trains. He smiled and started to unload everything into the new shop. "Here we are," he said to Numberman.

"Yes, the start of a wonderful new business," Numberman agreed.

"No more picking up battle chips off the floor every five minutes," Higure said happily.

"Yo! Yamimaru!" A loud voice greeted him from the door.

Higure spun around and yelled, "It's Yamitaro!"

Masa chuckled, "I know, Yamataru," he said with a smirk. Before Higure could pounce on the fish dealer he held up his gloved hands. "I heard you got a new shop. Need help moving in?"

Higure paused, then actually smiled. "Yes," he nodded.

Masa smiled back and went out to the truck and picked up a box. He carried it in the shop with ease even though it must have been close to 45 pounds. Higure got a box and grunted as he pulled it into the new store. "You know you wouldn't have that problem if you ate more calcium," Masa said.

Higure rolled his eyes and said, "Just help please."

Masa smirked and helped carry in the rest of the boxes. When they were done getting everything inside Masa wiped his forehead with his apron. "Whoo, need anymore help?" he asked.

Higure shook his head, "No thanks, I can handle the rest."

Masa nodded and hopped on his bike. He threw Higure a large fish who caught it hesitantly, Masa winked and said, "Don't forget to eat your calcium." Higure gave him weak smile and Masa peddled off.

Higure went into his shop and plugged Numberman into the new monitor. "Well, here we are," he said.

"Yes, it's very nice," Numberman said.

Higure smiled and carefully opened the first box. He pulled out a chip and began to carefully polish it until it gleamed. He held it up for inspection and smiled. He stood up and carefully placed it on the shelf. "There you go," he said.

Numberman smiled and started to open all of the data files on the chips while Higure lovingly polished them and set them carefully on the shelves.

It was a new beginning.


	33. Missing

Seiko sat in his room with his PET on the small table next to his bed. He was on his bed with his legs tucked under his chin and an intent look on his face as he gazed at the newspaper. The headlines read "Neo WWW members arrested! Will their reign on terror draw to an end?" underneath were pictures of Narcy and Inukai. They may have annoyed him, but he would never wish jail on anyone who has helped him.

"Seiko-dono, are you all right?" he heard from his PET.

Seiko sighed and crumpled the newspaper in his hands throwing it into a corner of his room. "I'm fine," he said bitterly.

Flashman gave him a wan smile, and even though Seiko couldn't see the smile because of the permanent mouth guard, he knew it was there. "You don't seem fine."

Seiko glared at the PET with hard eyes. "I'm fine," he said again with more force. Flashman felt as if he was trying to convince himself of this face and not him. "As you say, Seiko-dono."

Seiko glared at his PET some more. Amazing how his navi could always tell what he was thinking. "Do you think we're next?" he asked softly. There was silence. "The article says that Beastman and Videoman were deleted."

"I do not know, Seiko-dono," Flashman said. "But if our time has indeed come, then I am glad to have been with you."

Seiko looked away from the PET and his eyes fell on the dimensional chip resting on a table on the far side of the room. He glared at it, hating it and Flashman for him being in this mess but, yet.

He sighed and crossed the room slowly, picking up the chip with trembling fingers. He looked at it and his gaze softened. "Seiko-dono?" Flashman asked.

"It's amazing how something so small can cause so much trouble," he said to the chip as he walked over to his PET. He gazed at Flashman and slotted in the ship. In a rainbow of color the navi appeared in front of him, twice as tall yet somehow smaller then Seiko had ever seen him. "You're afraid," he murmured.

"The future is something I cannot change, yet that does not mean I don't fear it," Flashman replied.

Seiko went up to the navi and put his arms around him. "You're not the one who's supposed to be afraid," he said almost in a whisper. "Why are you scared? You're not alive, you don't breathe!" his voice grew louder.

Flashman put his strong arms around Seiko, "No, but I am afraid of what will happen to Seiko-dono when I'm gone," he replied.

Seiko pulled away and tried to adopt his normal saucy attitude. He crossed his arms and looked at Flashman through a sidelong glance. "Afraid, for me?" he scoffed. "Don't forget I got along fine before you got here!"

"I know, but can you get along after?" Flashman asked.

Seiko's grip on his clothing tightened. "I will be just fine."

"Then I have nothing to worry about," Flashman replied.

Seiko looked at his navi and felt the urge to put his arms around him again. To be held again, to know that everything would be all right, even if it wasn't. Just for a little bit.

Flashman saw Seiko second glance him and guessed what he was thinking. He took one stride and placed his arms around Seiko, the man melted like butter. "You're not real," he whispered.

"I'm sorry for that," Flashman said almost sadly.

Seiko closed his eyes and allowed himself to be held, just for that moment. Everything was all right and everything had a place, and the world could do whatever it wanted because for those precious few seconds he wasn't apart of it.

"We're going!" Tesla barked.

Seiko and Suyanama exchanged nervous glances and followed their boss out of the large building. They each took a separate car to avoid detection. On the way there Flashman was unusually silent.

"What's wrong?" Seiko asked.

"Nothing, Seiko-dono," Flashman replied.

Seiko's mouth twisted and his hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Really?"

"Yes," Flashman said.

"I don't want to do this," Seiko said. "I want it all to go away and pretend all of this never happened."

"Like meeting me?" Flashman asked.

"Yes," Seiko whispered but the end of the sound died on his lips.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Flashman said.

"I'm sorry for a lot of things, but that doesn't mean they didn't happen," Seiko said tightly and drove along the highway.

"Seiko-dono?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you," Flashman stated.

Seiko's heart began to ache for those arms again. To shut out the world and pretend none of it ever happened. "I know."

"And, whatever happens in there, I want you to know something, Seiko-dono," Flashman said.

"Yes?"

"I love you," Flashman said gently, almost too soft for Seiko to hear.

Seiko's grip tightened again, "I know," he said.

Seiko saw Flashman get tossed into the air time and time again but each time it hurt more and more. They could never win against Netto Hikari and Rockman. The kids were just too strong, any animal would have the sense to run away, but he was a human and as such re ran into danger. Flashman sailed across the room and Seiko heard his voice scream out Flashman's name.

The battle raged on.

It wasn't like him to give up, but when you knew your world was going to end, you tended to go into some kind of shock whether you willed it or not. He saw Flashman take another swan dive and this time he knew this was it, the final blow, the end of his world. Time stood still, and for a second he heard in that voice in that way, "Seiko-dono," whispered. Then he saw his world blow up.

"FLASHMAN!" he screamed.

He grabbed his head and collapsed. Nothing else mattered, Flashman was gone. It was inevitable he knew but still. Why did it have to end, like that, why?

He felt some men seize his arms and when he didn't resist they loosened their grip, stunned. "Is this the guy?" one of them asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's the operator all right," another one replied.

One man handcuffed his hands behind his back, "All right buddy, time to go," he said in an almost apologetic voice.

"Flashman," Seiko whispered, almost on the verge of tears.

The man glanced at where the navi had once been, "You know, even though you're a net criminal for all it's worth, I'm sorry."

Seiko nodded numbly and gazed at the floor. It hurt less to look at the floor then what was going on. The floor was nice and simple, nothing startling or scary, the floor just was.

Seiko sat in his cell in apparent shock on the outside. On the inside all hell had broken loose. He wanted to cry and sob and let it all out but the only one that let him do that was Flashman. He wished for the big, strong arms again and the voice to tell him that he had the power to fix anything. He was that power, and now it was gone.

Everything was gone.

A blue light flashed in front of his eyes and he looked up to see a light blue cylinder that he recognized as a dimensional converter. "What in the world?" he asked himself.

It glowed a bright blue and shot lightning out all over the room. He shielded his eyes for a second and…

"What am I doing here?" he asked himself. He was in a prison cell, in prison garb and he had no clue what he did. "Hello?" he called out.

What am I doing here… he thought. What am I missing?


	34. What Money Can't Buy

Tesla always had the money to get whatever she wanted. When she was younger if it was a pony she'd get it. If it was a new bike, it was in front of her door in minutes. If it was a vacation to the Bahamas they would leave the next morning. Nothing was too extravagant for Daddy's little girl. When she was older, her wealth attracted all kinds of men and none very nice either. It didn't take her long to realize that no one wanted her affection, they just wanted her money. So, soon she just curled up into a little ball and didn't let anyone pass through. She was done playing games.

Magnetman had known that Tesla was like this from the moment he became her navi. Seldom did she talk of anything more or less then their plans of world domination and the like. Or when people found out her real age, and she got upset. But other then that, Tesla was a closed book, bound with lock and key and no way in. Granted, Magnetman also knew the reasons she was so distant. Realizing that your love life was nothing but money had to hurt, and Tesla wasn't a dumb girl, she knew when she was being used. He figured that one day she just decided she had enough and that was that.

"Tesla?" he asked one day while Tesla was typing on her keyboard.

"Yes?" she replied, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't very often when her navi interrupted her work.

"Are you feeling all right?"

Tesla sighed and rubbed her forehead, "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You seem very… distant lately," Magnetman said.

"Well, the Net Saviors are putting me under a lot of stress lately. That damn kid," she hissed pounding the desk with her fist making Magnetman jump.

"Tesla, maybe you should take a break," Magnetman suggested.

"I'll take a break when I very well feel like it!" Tesla said.

Magnetman sighed; Tesla had to be one of the most stubborn people on the planet.

Tesla opened her desk drawer to get a piece of paper; she eyed a dimensional chip underneath the folds and fingered it. "Hm," she said frowning.

"What is it, Tesla?" Magnetman asked.

Tesla shut the drawer with a snap, "Nothing of your concern," she hissed.

Magnetman was quiet; he had very well seen what Tesla was fingering. "Would you like me to be there with you?" he asked.

Tesla gave him an annoyed look. "No," she snapped. "I can handle everything myself."

Magnetman frowned, "Really?" he asked.

"Yes," Tesla turned her eyes back to the computer screen. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, the dull glow was beginning to give her a headache. "Besides, dimensional chips make the navis about twice as big," she sniffed.

Magnetman nodded, "That is true," he agreed.

Tesla continued to work, her headache getting worse and worse as time wore on. Finally, her vision blurred so bad that she had to stop. She sighed and stood up, "Well, that's it for tonight," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Magnetman said and went back into his PET.

Tesla opened her drawer and pulled out the dimensional chip. "Magnetman?" she asked, looking at the chip.

"Yes?" Magnetman answered, not quite sure what she was looking at.

Tesla didn't reply, but instead put the chip into her PET and watched Magnetman appear. Magnetman raised an eyebrow, "What was that for?" he asked.

Tesla sighed, "I don't know, I just felt like doing it is all," she hissed.

Magnetman smiled and watched Tesla cross the spacious room and sit on the couch. "Tired?"

"Tired, yes I'm tired. I'm tired of loosing, I'm tired of all my plans backfiring, I'm tired of those damn kids and I'm especially tired of Neo WWW. Why am I doing this?" she asked, sounding for all the world like a little girl.

Magnetman went over and sat next to Tesla. The couch was well made and didn't creak under his weight. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because I want to prove to the world that Tesla Magnets is a woman who can hold her own." Tesla sighed, "But I'm beginning to doubt that."

Magnetman didn't know why he did what he did next but he knew that he didn't regret it. He leaned over and pulled his operator into a massive hug. Cradling her body and holding on tightly.

At first Tesla was surprised, but then she gave a small smile and leaned into the hug, even daring to hug the navi back. "You can still prove that," Magnetman said.

"I know," Tesla answered. "I can do whatever it takes to make it."

Magnetman smiled, she was back. But surprisingly, Tesla didn't let go of the embrace. "You know, you're the first person aside from my dad to hug me like this," she said wistfully.

"Like what?" Magnetman asked.

"Like you really care about me," Tesla answered.

Magnetman smiled and looked at his operator. "I do care about you," he said and hugged her again.


	35. Wondering

Netto sat in his room balancing his pencil on his nose. It was just one of those long afternoons where time kind of seemed to stop and live only moved on outside your door. Rockman was out ordering new battle chips from Higure his mom was out shopping and his dad was god knows where. Netto was someone who always liked to be on the move, but if there was nowhere to move too, then why bother?

"Netto-san?" a soft voice greeted him from his computer.

Netto looked at his monitor and let the pencil fall from his nose. He smiled and waved at the familiar red navi, "Hi Blues," he said cheerfully.

Blues gave him a small half grin and held up an e-mail, "This is from Enzan-sama. He says you need to fill out your report on the net crime you investigated last week."

Netto looked to the side, "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said trying to feign innocence.

"Netto-san," Blues said in an almost reprimanding tone, but not quite.

Netto laughed and downloaded the e-mail into his computer. "I know, I know, it's my job and my duty yadda yadda yadda…" he said while skimming its contents.

Blues sighed, "It's not just 'yadda' Netto-san, it really is your job."

Netto gave Blues a broad grin that made the red navi blush slightly. "I know that. But it's fun to mess with you," he giggled. "You're always so uptight and soft spoken."

Blues had the pride to look indigent, "I do not," he protested.

"Oh?" Netto asked. "Why is it always, 'yes Enzan-sama' or 'okay Enzan-sama,' 'right away Enzan-sama," Netto mocked.

Blues was silent for a bit and Netto wondered if he had pushed the navi too far. He opened his mouth to apologize but Blues cut him off, "You're right. I can't talk to Enzan-sama the way I talk to Rockman, or you."

"It's not hard," Netto said while crossing his arms. "You just, talk. Enzan is human, Blues. And he's no where near as bad as he used to be. You can talk to him any way you wish."

Blues gave a short laugh, "Heh, you know Netto-san, I wish I could. But I'm not like you or your navi. I have my own programming and it's what tells me I can and can not do."

"But you have free will to stay here and talk with me even though I sure Enzan told you to go back after you gave me the E-mail," Netto pointed out. Blues faltered and Netto smirked, "I thought so."

"It's not that simple!" Blues said.

Netto shrugged, "I didn't say it was. I was just pointing out the facts. Blues, you control yourself and you know it. I think you just use your programming as an excuse to be anti-social."

Blues was aghast, how could a 12 year old read him like that? Not even Enzan-sama knew him like that, and he had been his navi for years. "See, I'm right," Netto cheered.

"You certainly are an interesting human," Blues mused.

"Thank you," Netto grinned. "You just need to get out more," he said. "Enzan is easy to talk to once you get over the fact that he can be a jerk sometimes and you're easy to talk to cause you listen and know the right things to say."

Blues blushed, "Really?" he asked.

Netto nodded, "Yeup. You're like Rockman in that way. He knows how to listen and he tells me things I don't always want to hear," Netto made a face, "But he still knows what to say and when to say it, like you."

Blues actually gave Netto a genuine smile, "Thank you Netto-san."

"Why Blues, you can actually smile?" Netto teased the navi.

Blues didn't reply but instead bowed out of Netto's computer and went back into the data stream. It was amazing how Enzan's greatest rival and friend could bring out the best in him. No wonder Rockman was so happy all the time. They truly were friends; they talked about everything and shared secrets. It was nice to know that he had someone like that as well.

He appeared back inside his computer and announced his arrival back home. "Enzan-sama?"

"Blues, you're back?" Enzan asked.

"I'm sorry, Enzan-sama, I got lost."

Enzan frowned but didn't pursue it.

"Enzan-sama?" Blues asked.

"Hm?" Enzan asked.

Blues opened his mouth, "I…" Why was it so hard to start a conversation with his operator?

Enzan smiled, "Did Netto try and get out of filling out the report?" he asked.

Blues nodded, "Yes, he did."

Enzan shook his head in an amused manner, "Ah well. Maybe you can go later and make sure he writes that report. Manabe is bugging me about it because Netto is in school."

"Yes, Enzan-sama." Blues paused, "Are you going to eat soon?" he asked suddenly.

Enzan nodded, "Yes, why?"

"No reason, Enzan-sama," Blues said.

Later that evening he was with Netto and Rockman when he finally asked a question he had been wondering for years. "What is it like to taste?" he asked.

Netto laughed loudly, "Well, that's a hard question."

Rockman crossed his arms, "Really? You don't eat enough to know the answer?" he teased.

Netto stuck his tongue out at his navi then they both laughed.

Blues would get to know Enzan-sama in the way Netto and Rockman knew one another in due time. But at that moment it was just easier to be with people he could talk too.


	36. Hope

Netto walked into his room and set his PET into its recharge slot near the computer. Then he walked over to the other side of his room and sunk down on his bed looking exhausted. "Netto-san?" Colonel asked hesitantly.

Netto flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you… feeling all right?" Colonel asked.

Netto sighed and sat up giving Colonel a big grin for his benefit. "I'm fine," he said in a cheerful voice that still somehow sounded hollow.

Colonel blinked at Netto's odd behavior and opened his mouth to say something else but Netto stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to go eat dinner, you can recharge up here, I know I pushed you a lot today," Netto gave Colonel a genuine smile and shut the door behind him with a soft click announcing his exit.

Colonel sighed and called Barrel through Netto's PET. Barrel picked up and nodded at Colonel, "How was your mission today?" he asked.

"It went fine, Netto-san is an excellent operator," Colonel said dismissively.

"Then what's wrong?" Barrel asked, clasping his hands together in front of his face while he peered at Colonel.

"Sir?" he asked.

"You called because you were worried, about what?" Barrel asked again.

Colonel sighed, "It's… Netto-san. He's not acting like he did when we first met, I can't tell what's wrong though."

Barrel smirked, "Isn't it obvious? He misses his navi, poor kid."

Colonel nodded and the link was cut off but he wasn't so sure it was just that.

He waited for a few minutes while recharging his systems. It didn't take him long to get back at full energy and by the time he was done Netto was turning the doorknob to his room. "Are you going to bed, Netto-san?" Colonel asked.

Netto raised an eyebrow, "Are you nuts? It's only 9:30," he said with a small smile. "Does Barrel go to bed this early?"

"Well… no…" Colonel admitted slowly. "But you look tired."

Netto shrugged, "I'll live."

"Netto-san, are you upset about what happened to Rockman?" Colonel asked.

Netto sighed and picked up the PET that Colonel was in. "Well yeah, who wouldn't be?"

Colonel gave him a small smile, "Understandable."

"Why are you so worried?" Netto asked, carrying the PET over to his bed and setting it down. He set it on a small shelf above his bed and then lay stomach down with his head propped in his hands to talk to Colonel.

"I'm not worried, I'm just concerned for your well being seeing as you are my operator at this time," Colonel said. Netto giggled, earning himself a surprised look from Colonel, "What?" the navi asked.

"You sound just like Rockman when he doesn't want to tell me anything," Netto said giving Colonel a 'You're hiding something' look.

Colonel sighed; it was pointless to dance around issues with a 12 year old after all. "Are you really okay, Netto-san? I can't help but feel that you're hiding something."

Netto shrugged, "I'm worried about Rockman but…"

"But…" Colonel pressed.

Netto sighed and a sad look misted over his eyes, "Colonel, you have to understand that Rockman… means everything to me. He's my best friend and possibly one of the few people on this planet who can actually put up with me in the morning," he gave a sad grin. "He's…" Netto seemed to choose his next words carefully, "He's like a brother to me."

Colonel frowned, "Netto-san?"

"I just don't like seeing Rockman this way… I know he's in pain and I can't do anything about it," Netto clenched his fist around his bed sheets. "I hate not being able to do anything."

"But you are doing something," Colonel reminded him gently.

Netto shook his head, "I still stopped you from deleting him, remember? I can't give up on him… not yet…"

Colonel nodded, "I understand."

Netto gave him a small smile, "I'm normally not like this you know."

Colonel nodded again, "I guessed as much."

Netto sighed and flipped over onto his back, lacing his hands behind his head. "I just want Rockman to be back to normal," he said softly.

"That's what we're trying to do," Colonel said.

Netto nodded, "Yeah, I know."

There was a silence for a few minutes. Colonel sat there thinking about what Netto had said about Rockman. It surely was an amazing thing for a Navi and a human to have such a strong bond. "Netto-san?" he asked. When he received no reply he looked out the PET screen to see if he was all right.

Netto was on his bed, fast asleep. Colonel looked at the clock and smiled, it was only 9:45 at that point. Netto had been tired after all.

It very well could end up being a long battle, and it may not have a happy ending but for the time being Netto could hope everything would turn out all right. And Colonel hoped he was right.


	37. Fencing

Iriya walked into the fencing room with his head held high. He was easily the best fencer there and everyone knew it, which was why he got away with strutting around like a proud peacock whenever he came into the room. Only this time not all eyes were turned on him. There seemed to be a small disturbance in the center of the room because everyone was massed around one match that Iriya couldn't see.

"What's going on?" he asked a younger man whom he knew looked up to him.

The man turned his youthful face on Iriya, "Ah! Iriya-sempai! A new person came in today, he's a solider like you and he's beaten almost everyone here, isn't that amazing?"

Iriya stroked his chin, "It certainly is. What's his name, do you know?"

"No, he just came in here, his mask already on, demanding for an opponent."

"Is he good?" Iriya asked, while trying to see what was going on.

"Oh very. He has beaten everyone in this room in under a minute. He's almost like you in a way."

Iriya stood on tip toe to see a boy with a slight build dance across the area and finally manage to pin his opponent in the chest. "He can't be any older then 16," Iriya said quietly while guessing his targets height.

"Any one else?" a saucy yet youthful voice demanded. The way his voice sounded only furthered to deepen Iriya's suspicions.

"I will!" Iriya announced loudly.

The excited chatter that was floating around the area suddenly ceased and all eyes turned on Iriya. The boy noted the sudden cease in conversation and Iriya could feel him grin. "I take it you're the star pupil?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say that," Iriya said. "But why don't you see for your self?"

The boy slung his sword over his shoulder, "All right," he said.

"First, if I win you have to tell me who you are and take off your helmet," Iriya said.

"And if you loose?" he demanded.

"I won't loose," Iriya said with a grin.

The boy sunk into a battle position, "All right then, back up your words."

Iriya handed his sword to his protégé and put on the helmet that he had tucked under his arm. "Be careful, Iriya-sempai, he's really strong," he told him as he handed Iriya back his sword.

"I know, and don't worry Ethan, I'll be careful," Iriya said while taking up his sword.

Ethan nodded and melted into the ring of people that has surrounded the two of them. "Ready?" the boy asked.

"I'm ready when the match is started," Iriya said calmly.

A small bell in the back ground gave off a small pinging sound and the boy lunged forward in an excellent effort to force Iriya into a defensive position. Iriya brought up his sword and let the boy's sword slide across it past him. Then he pulled away and aimed for the boy's arm.

The boy was too quick and took a subtle side step to position him for another attack which was parried as well. Obviously close contact was not the strategy to be used. The boy stepped back and thrust his sword forward and Iriya parried that was well. Then they started to go into several quick thrust and parry turns desperately trying to find an opening in one another's battle strategy.

Iriya thought he saw an opening for a split second, but obviously, so did his opponent. He half turned his body and blocked the rather vicious thrust at his torso. Then he slid his own sword up the metal of Iriya's sword while knocking it out of the way. The metal on metal sound rang through the deathly silent room.

Iriya pushed hard on his sword in an effort to keep the boy's sword from getting any closer to him. He managed to waver the boy a little bit and he took the momentary weakness to pull back and get into a defensive position which he immediately cursed himself for. This was exactly what the boy had been trying to get him to do the whole time.

The boy immediately gave a vicious onslaught of thrusts trying to break his defense. Iriya barely managed to hang onto his sword while that was going on. But in the boy's need to defeat Iriya increased a small opening made it's self visible. Iriya tried one trick he knew may or may not work but he figured if he kept on the defensive the way he was he would loose anyway. He pushed on the sword, hoping against hope that the boy was weaker then him. His little gamble proved to be true and he stumbled just a little on the extra weight placed on the sword. Iriya scoped out the opening and thrust his own sword into the boy's torso.

There was a small spatter of applause in the ring and the boy slowly lowered his sword. "You're very good," he said, slightly out of breath.

Iriya took off his helmet and grinned. "You're definitely better then me," he admitted.

There was a small gasp that issued from the crowd. "However, technique isn't everything, solider, you're better off getting a little stronger before taking on an opponent twice your size in a sword battle."

The boy let out a small laugh. "How did you guess?"

"Your technique is the same as the fence master that lives on base. I take it you're his student?" he asked.

The boy nodded, "I am, and apparently so are you."

"That I am. Now, we had a little deal," he reminded him.

The boy set his sword on the ground and pulled off his helmet to reveal pale, mint colored hair and cold eyes. "Laika," he said, "That's my name."

Iriya's eyes widened, he was even younger then he originally thought. "How old are you?" he asked.

"That wasn't part of the deal," Laika said while giving him a cold grin. "I'll be around here again," he said while scooping up his sword in a fluid motion. "I look forward to fighting you again," he said as he walked out of the room.

"It's just a kid!" one guy exclaimed.

"He's going to be quite the solider when he grows up," Iriya murmured to himself. "This will be interesting to watch."

"Laika-sama?" Searchman asked.

"Yes?"

"Dare I ask if you lost on purpose?" Searchman asked.

"I didn't, that man was truly strong. Very skilled, if not a but…" Laika frowned slightly, "unorthodox in his technique."

"Laika-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Did you have fun?"

Laika let his lips quirk a little, "Yes, I think I did."


	38. Clean

Shuuko took a battle chip off the shelf and started to clean it as per her boss' instructions. "Make sure everything is spotless, huh," Higure had told her several minutes before he left for the day to make a special delivery.

"Higure-san really likes a clean shop, doesn't he?" Shuuko asked her small navi.

"Yes!" he said cheerfully. "Clean, clean!"

Shuuko smiled and took another chip off the shelf and began to polish it carefully. "Higure-san said to make sure everything was spotless," she said quietly. She stood on tiptoe and put the chip back on the shelf, but when she brought her hand down she knocked another chip to the floor.

"Ah," she said and picked it up. She stood on tip toe once again and put it back but this time she knocked three chips off the shelf. When she bent down to pick them up she slammed her head into the lowest shelf knocking over all the chips on that shelf. "Oh no," she said softly.

"Shuuko, are you all right?" Aquaman's childish voice reached her ears.

"I'm fine," she said as she stood up rubbing her head. "Well, let's clean it up," she said with a misty grin.

"Yay!" Aquaman cheered inside his PET. "Clean, clean!" he chanted.

Shuuko giggled and little and walked around, picking up the battle chips and putting them back on the shelves. "Clean, clean!" Aquaman continued to say in a sing song voice until Shuuko joined in.

"Clean, clean, clean!" they cheered together and after about twenty minutes all the chips were clean and put on the shelves in their right order.

"Clean?" Aquaman asked.

Shuuko looked around the shop, "Well, Higure-san said he wanted the shop spotless, maybe we should clean the floor too."

"Clean!" Aquaman cheered again.

"Right!" Shuuko agreed and she got a mop and bucket and started to mop the floor.

"Clean, clean!" Aquaman giggled.

Shuuko continued to clean the floor until she stepped on a sud and slipped. She fell on her bottom and the handle of the mop fell on her head.

Aquaman giggled, "Shuuko is clean!" he cheered.

Shuuko laughed along with her navi. "Right, I'm clean!" she said.

"Shuuko can get up?" Aquaman asked.

Shuuko stood up and brushed off her sopping pants. "I'm up, let's finish this."

"Yay!" Aquaman said. "Shuuko can make everything clean!"

"Yeup," Shuuko said as she continued to clean the floor.

By the end of the day Shuuko had cleaned the floor, the chips, the display case and anything else she and Aquaman could think of. At about eight Higure came back into his shop and found Shuuko asleep behind the counter with her PET cradled in her hands.

"Clean!" Aquaman cheered.

Higure looked around and saw that is was indeed very clean. "Right," he said. "Clean."

"Shuuko is clean too," Aquaman said with a giggle. "Everything is clean."

Higure smiled at his young employee, "Yes it is," he said and walked over to Shuuko, shaking her awake.

"Ah!" she exclaimed while waking up.

"You can go home now," Higure said quietly.

"Higure-san, I…" Shuuko looked around. "Ah, thank you," she said and took off her apron and left the shop.

Numberman laughed inside of his PET. "She takes things so literally."

"Spotless is an expression," Higure sighed, "Ah well, it certainly is spotless."

"Clean," Numberman said wisely. "It's clean."


	39. ShunxShuuko

Shun walked down the path above the river looking for something to do. It's not that he was bored, but he didn't feel like talking to anyone or have anyone ask what was wrong. Ever since the Gospel incident people either regarded him with fear or contempt of some kind. Really the only person who just treated him as a normal person was the one he had hurt most, Netto Hikari. Still it was nice to just be by himself with no one asking him what was wrong or what he was planning to do next as if he was plotting world domination that very second.

He continued to walk along the bank until he came across a slender purple haired girl sitting on the edge of the river while looking out into nothing. He glanced at her then continued to walk along the bank deciding to mind his own business. "Friend!" a voice cheered loudly.

The girl looked up, rather startled and glanced down at her PET, "Friend?" she asked.

"Behind you," the little voice said and the girl spun around to look at a pale grey haired boy staring right at her. She turned a bright crimson and Shun took a step back, wondering if she recognized him.

"Good evening," she said in a soft voice.

"G-good evening," Shun answered. "I'm sorry to bother you," he said with a laugh while rubbing the back of his head. "I'll just keep going."

"What's your name?" the girl asked, and Shun wondered if she had heard him. He sighed and looked at the ground, she was sure to recognize him then.

"My name is Shun," he muttered.

The girl gave him a small smile and nodded politely, "My name is Shuuko," she said softly.

"You… don't know who I am?" Shun asked.

Shuuko shook her head, "No, should I?"

Shun's curiosity got the better of him and he slid down the embankment to get within a normal conversation distance to Shuuko. "Well… no…" Shun said slowly.

Shuuko grinned at him, "Where are you from? I've never seen you here before," she asked.

Shun winced, it's not like he could tell her he just got out of jail. "I'm… from out of town and I'm here for a little while. Do you come here often?" he asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Yes," Shuuko said while turning to gaze at the river, "I like watching the current, it's so peaceful."

Shun looked out at the river and saw small swirls of water where he guessed the current was. They both stood and sat there for several minutes just staring at the river; Shun concluded that Shuuko was right it was very peaceful, and relaxing. Finally Shun sat down and hugged his knees to his chest to get a better view of the river.

"Friend!" the small childish voice cheered again.

Shun and Shuuko both jumped, the long stretch of silence being interrupted. "Who is that?" Shun asked.

Shuuko grinned and pulled out an aqua colored PET and opened the touch screen where a small blue navi with something like a fishbowl around his head stood there with a silly three year old grin on his face. "His name is Aquaman," she said.

"Is he your navi?" Shun asked.

Shuuko nodded, "Yes, he is. He helps me at my part time job," she explained.

"Oh," Shun said and looked back at the river. Aquaman looked from Shun to Shuuko and grinned again. "The river is very nice," Shun said finally.

Shuuko gave him a goofy grin, "I know, isn't it?" she asked.

They both looked at one another then looked away quickly while blushing. 'What a stupid thing to say,' Shun thought.

Shuuko sighed and stood up, "Well, I need to get going home to make dinner for my brothers," she said in an almost disappointed voice.

"Oh, right," Shun said as he stood up too, "I should get going as well."

Shuuko smiled, "Will you come again tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

Shun nodded, "Sure! I'll be here tomorrow, I promise."

Shuuko smiled at him and started to walk down the bank, "All right, see you tomorrow," she said.

Shun waved, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye bye!" Aquaman said loudly.

"Bye," Shun yelled back and he watched as Shuuko's form disappeared in the twilight.

Finally things seemed to go right for Shun, maybe they would get even better as time went on, who knew?


	40. Roller Coasters

Netto looked at Rockman in the computer with a slightly bored look on his face. "Hey, do you wanna go to the amusement park?" he asked dully.

Rockman shook his head, "No, not really. I don't like amusement parks Netto-kun. They're not amusing at all."

Netto sighed, "Think Enzan will take me?" he asked.

Rockman shrugged, "Maybe," he answered.

Netto picked up his PET and walked out of his room, anything to alleviate the boredom.

He walked the few blocks to Enzan's house and waved at the security camera. Sighing Enzan let the brunette in. "Enzan," Netto said happily.

"What do you want?" Enzan asked.

Netto raised an eyebrow, "Are we touchy?" he asked.

"Netto, I just got home from a conference in Jawaii and I'm incredibly jet lagged, now what do you want?" Enzan snapped.

"Oh," Netto looked a little put out. He rubbed the back of his head while grinning, "Well I was kinda hoping you'd go with me to the amusement park today, cause Rockman really doesn't want to," he explained.

Enzan sighed, "Why can't you just go by yourself?" he asked.

Netto looked to the side, "It's no fun going by yourself," he said slowly.

Enzan sighed, "Netto, I really want to go to bed," he said slowly.

Netto nodded, "Sure," he said with a grin. "I'll see you at the next mission, bye!" he waved.

Enzan yawned, "Bye," he said.

Netto walked outside and started to go home when Rockman got an e-mail. "Netto-kun, Roll-chan just invited me to go…"

Netto cut him off, "Go ahead," he said with a grin. "Maybe one of you will actually do something," he added devilishly.

Rockman blushed, "It's not like that," he insisted.

Netto looked up, "No, I'm sure," he chided his navi.

Rockman sighed, "Bye, Netto-kun."

"Bye," Netto said and he heard the logout icon sound as Rockman left. Netto sighed and continued to walk home. Maybe he could ask Meiru if she wanted to go if she wasn't at piano lessons. Halfway home he heard someone log into his PET and he wondered if something had happened, "Rockman?" he asked.

"Ah, no, Netto-san," a voice said.

Netto pulled out his PET, "Blues?" he asked.

"If you wanted a companion to go to the park…" Blues said while looking slightly uncomfortable.

Netto grinned, "Why be so nice?" he asked.

"I like roller coasters," Blues admitted.

Netto laughed, "All right! Good because I tend to go on every single one at least twice," he told Blues.

"Sounds fun, Netto-san," Blues said.

Netto turned in a different direction to go to the park, "How did you convince Enzan to let you go?" he asked.

"Enzan-sama gave me the rest of the day off so he could sleep," Blues said.

"He kicked you out, didn't he?" Netto asked with a grin.

Blues shrugged, "Kinda," he admitted. "I normally run the house cleaning programs when he gets home," he explained.

"Oh, so Enzan just didn't want the noise," Netto blinked, "Wow he must be tired."

"It's a long trip," Blues said.

Netto nodded, "Yeah, I know." He walked up to the entrance of the park and looked around, "What coaster do you want to ride first?" he asked.

"Who, me?" Blues asked, startled that someone would ask him his preference.

"Do you see me talking to anyone else?" Netto answered peckishly. "Come on, what's your favorite?"

"I like the Tornado," he admitted.

"All right," Netto said and headed towards that roller coaster.

They waited in line patiently and Netto started talking to him about school. Blues listened and nodded while finding it incredibly amusing just how incredibly different Netto and Enzan were.

"Ah here we are," Netto said brightly.

Blues looked up to see that they were at the front of the line. "Spaced out?" Rockman asked.

"Ah…" Blues said.

Netto climbed into the car. "Don't worry, Rockman does it all the time," he said.

"Does he really?" Blues asked as the car lurched forward.

"You have no idea," Netto laughed.

The car went up the hill and they both waited with silent anticipation. The car hovered just over the first large hill and was let go. They flew down it and Netto raised his hands into the air as did most of the other people in the car. "Yay!" Netto cheered.

Blues merely smiled and went along with the flow of the ride.

When it was over and they were done Netto got out of the car while grinning broadly. "Oh that was great. Which roller coaster now?" he asked.

"It's your turn to choose, Netto-san," Blues said.

Netto grinned, "All right," he said and ran towards the next ride.


	41. Fighting With Honor

Miyabi looked up to his master with a slightly hopeful gaze. Today was the day that he could finally prove himself to his teacher, mentor and above all father. His dad pulled out a thick knife that looked like a dagger but on closer inspection it revealed its self to be a kunai. "Do you think you're ready?" he asked in a low voice.

Miyabi nodded in all seriousness. Even though he was only 16 years old he was perfectly aware of the consequences he may face if he failed to meet the expectations of his father and himself. "I am," he replied.

"Then ready yourself," his father instructed.

Miyabi pulled out his own kunai and sunk into a low battle position. "I am ready for your challenge," he said.

His father noted that he was not showing any visible signs of fear even though he was being asked to spar against someone much older and experienced then he. He nodded with approval and sunk into his own position. "Begin," he said.

Miyabi flew at him with a speed that easily outmatched those much older then him, but not his father. He side stepped easily and brought up his own kunai in a defensive maneuver to block the one his son aimed at him. "You are very strong," he complimented as they jumped apart.

Miyabi came in for another attack, "Your words are very kind, father," he said as he twisted his kunai in his father's and brought his fist around to try and land some kind of blow.

"They are not kindness," his father barked as he pushed away Miyabi with a swipe of his hand. "They are truth. There is a difference my son."

Miyabi bowed, "Yes, father."

"Begin again!" he said stiffly.

Miyabi tried all manner of tricks to try to get within striking distance of his father. Each time he was deflected at best. Sometimes his father would land a smarting blow on an area that Miyabi may have left exposed in a reminder that his defense wasn't enough. But each time Miyabi came in with renewed vigor his father's expression slowly changed from an expressionless mask to a gaze of respect and pride.

After about an hour his father nodded shortly and said, "Enough my son. You have certainly proven yourself to me."

Miyabi was disappointed that he had still not landed a blow onto his father. "Father?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"One more time?" Miyabi said with a heartfelt gaze.

His father studied him for a minute before nodding, "All right. Once more," he said, the smallest grin playing on his lips.

Miyabi took a deep breath and looked at his dad. Everything that he had previously tried didn't work because his dad had taught him everything he knew. There was no way to possibly defeat his dad with his own tricks. He nodded and sunk into a battle position with one tiny trick that may or may not have worked.

With a small cry he ran at his father with his kunai raised in a high arc, leaving himself open for any manner of attack. His father took the invitation and slapped the kunai out of Miyabi's hand with his own. At first he was slightly disappointed with the obvious mistake, but he knew his son was tired. Miyabi eyed his dad in the split second that he took to disarm him. Whenever his dad swung out with his kunai for a fraction of a second his torso was left unguarded.

Miyabi pivoted in the loose dirt and brought his body under his father's arm and punched at his chest, landing the desired blow. Whatever good it may have done him in a real combat was not thought of at that moment, but instead he reveled in the knowledge that he had thought of a strategy all of his own, even if it was a foolish one.

His father had an expression of shock on his face for a split second before he smiled and nodded. "You truly are my son," he said with pride in his voice.

Miyabi backed away, trying hard to not let the joy he felt from the high praise show on his face. "Thank you, father," he said in a soft voice.

His dad nodded happily and handed his son's kunai back to him. "Wonderful job my son. I commend you on your clear thought in battle."

Miyabi nodded.

"However the decision of allowing yourself to be disarmed was foolish at best," hi father said.

"I know," Miyabi replied.

"I think I know of a way for you to execute that move without being disarmed," his dad said. "Would you like to practice?"

Miyabi nodded, "Yes, father."

"Very well, battle stances," his father instructed.

The two men sunk into battle stances while his dad demonstrated the pro's and con's of the strategy until it became to dark to see.


End file.
